Sin Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar
by Lizjoo
Summary: Ellos no planearon amarse, mucho menos ceder. Con catorce años de diferencia lo último que Edward quería era desear a la mejor amiga de su hija. Sin embargo, lo hizo.Desafiando a las barreras de la lógica tomó lo lo prohibido, fallandole a todos. AH AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_El mundo Twilight y todo lo que tú y yo sabemos no me pertenece, es de Meyer. El resto de situaciones y locuras mostradas en la historia son mías.

_**Summary:**_ Ellos traicionaron la confianza de los que querían, deseando más de lo que está permitido tomar. Un amor que alimenta el alma de dos seres; pero, ¿puede llegar a destruir a los que los rodean? Es difícil dejar pasar el amor por anteponer a los demás.

**A Saranya.x gracias por todo: betear el cap, ayudarme con el summary, darme ánimos y en general aguantarme, eres GENIAL y sabes cómo te adoro linda. Hoy este capítulo es dedicado a ti.**

__________________________________________________________________________

El viento movía salvajemente mi cabello arremolinándolo a los lados de mi rostro debido a la desmedida velocidad con la que conducía Emmett; pero ya sabíamos, su jeep, sus reglas. Rodé los ojos internamente.

—Rose súbele a esa canción, la amo —Alice empezó a dar saltitos en su asiento y Rose tomó el estéreo y lo puso a todo volumen, sonaba alguna de esas canciones pop que estaban de moda. Alice se arrodilló en su asiento igual que Rose y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Rose me miró desde el asiento del copiloto por el retrovisor y sabía lo que quería decir así que inmediatamente las imité moviendo las caderas en perfecta sincronía.

Así fue todo el recorrido hasta la cabaña, entre risas, un desafinado karaoke y vagos intentos de coreografía. Al llegar a nuestro hermoso destino, tomamos el equipaje y nos acomodamos en el lugar, yo dormiría con Alice y obviamente Rose con Emmett; pensé, ¿qué dirían sus padres si supieran de eso?

Alice y yo detallábamos la majestuosa vista que se mostraba ante nosotras, estábamos frente al cristalino mar, el tenue brillo de la arena en contraste con el soberano sol que se alzaba orgulloso en todo su esplendor, el ambiente salado rodeándonos. Ya teníamos puestos nuestros vestidos de baño pero pasados unos minutos ni Rose ni Emmett aparecían en la habitación.

Alice también notó la demora, me miró y rodó sus ojos.

—¡Emmett, Rose, salgan ya! —Grité una y otra vez vanamente pero nadie respondía y estaba claro que ninguna entraría a interrumpir lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

—¡Tío! —Chilló Alice tan alto que se me asemejó con el aullido de algún agonizante félido.

—¡Alice! —Respondió Rose saliendo apresuradamente hacia nosotras arreglando su falda, seguida por Emmett que traía una mirada un tanto decepcionada. La pequeña duende tenía esa triunfal sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sabes lo incómodo que es pensar que me enrollo con tu tío? —Alice negó haciéndose la inocente.

—No sé de hablas Rosie o… ¿debo llamarte tía política? —Emmett y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos de la consternada cara de mi rubia amiga.

Rose ahogó un grito y la fulminó con la mirada; Alice predijo su ataque y corrió hacia el mar riendo a carcajadas mientras Rosalie la persiguió fingiendo enfado. Emmett y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos, los dos sonreímos.

Emmett paso un brazo por mis hombros y caminamos para alcanzar a Alice y Rose que se revolcaban en la arena.

—Es algo extraño ¿no? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Un poco para ser sincera, pero igual es más extraño que Alice te llame tío cuando se llevan tan solo ocho años.

—¡Ey! No es mi culpa que mi querido hermano no conociera los anticonceptivos a los diecisiete años. Yo le hubiese explicado pero apenas era un niño — negué con la cabeza mientras reía por las ocurrencias de Emmett.

Alice es lo que se llama totalmente una hija no planeada, su papá tenía unos pocos treinta y tres años, él y su novia del instituto de la misma edad, ahora ex esposa habían concebido a Alice algo así como en el baile de graduación­; según sé fue muy duro para ellos todo eso de ser padres tan jóvenes, pero estuvieron decididos a tener al bebé y sus padres los apoyaron indudablemente. Yo agradecía por eso, no imaginaba una vida sin Alice. Ella vivía con su papá y Emmett, tras la pacífica separación de sus padres hace poco más de tres años y su mamá ahora vivía en Miami, Alice iba continuamente a visitarla.

—Pero gracias a su ignorancia aquí esta Alice —repliqué.

—Eso sí Alice ha sido como mi hermanita menor y la amo demasiado, gracias a ella conocí a Rose.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, pero él tenía la vista perdida en la pelea de arena.

—Tonta Bella, no me mires así. Tu eres como mi otra hermanita, ustedes son lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

No pude disimular la estúpida sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro y besé su mejilla.

Cuando Alice y Rose se percataron de nuestra llegada rieron por lo bajo y se levantaron abrazadas.

—¿Ya hicieron acuerdo de paz? inquirí por sus tontas risitas.

—Rose se siente vieja al ser llamada tía a los diecinueve así que decidimos ser primas.

Rodé mis ojos nuevamente. A Alice le encantaba adoptar gente, ahora Rose era su prima, yo siempre he tenido el puesto de hermana.

—Pero si Rose es tu prima… ¿yo sería su tío? —preguntó Emmett siguiéndoles el juego con gesto preocupado.

—Nop, tu eres mi otro primo y ustedes no son familia tu eres de parte de papá y Rose de mamá —Alice guiñó y todos sonrieron, estaban totalmente locos.

—Ew, ¿será que podremos bañarnos o seguirán con su árbol genealógico imaginario? —Todos me rodaron los ojos y empezamos a quitarnos la ropa.

Alice tenía puesto un vestido de baño morado con aplicaciones plateadas que resaltaba su nívea piel, Rose por su parte traía un diminuto bikini dorado que había comprado para incitar a Emmett, él abrió los ojos como platos y vi esa mirada cargada de amor y deseo. Ellos llevaban juntos dos años, todos lo sabían menos los padres de Rose ya que querían cuidarle esa inexistente virginidad razón por la cual no la dejaban tener novio, era irónico como sólo la dejaban salir a estos paseos con el confiable ´_tío´_ de Alice sin saber que él quitó todo vestigio de inocencia de su pequeña.

Emmett tomó a Rose y se sumergió con ella mientras ella gritaba un poco y soltaba risitas. Alice y yo sonreímos, nunca era incómodo estar juntos lo cuatro, éramos como una hermosa familia disfuncional.

Pasamos todo el día entre juegos y competencias, al caer la noche fuimos a comer ya que moríamos de hambre, las chicas empezamos a hacer la cena mientras Emmett fue a prender la fogata para los malvaviscos.

Fue un maravilloso fin de semana, el domingo en la tarde partimos hacia la casa que quedaba a tres horas. Alice y yo nos quedamos en mi casa mientras Emmett llevaba a Rose, nos despedimos de ella y entramos directo a la cocina, teníamos hambre.

Mi mamá estaba haciendo la cena. El característico olor de los pimientos y condimentos que ella utilizaba se propagaban por toda la estancia.

—Hola hermosas, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? —nos dio un sonoro beso a cada una.

—Bien Renée, la pasamos genial.

—Si mamá, fue fantástico, ¿y tú cómo estás?

—Oh hijas muy bien —mamá estaba muy concentrada eligiendo que pimienta quedaba mejor con su nueva fórmula de lasaña.

Alice abrió la nevera y sacó galletas con mermelada, de mora para ella y fresas para mí.

— ¿Y dónde esta Charlie? —curioseó la pequeña hadita.

—Hoy tenía turno hasta tarde porque Mark está enfermo.

—Uhmm —fue todo lo que articuló mientras masticaba una galleta; pensé que se sentaría conmigo en el desayunador pero tomó mi bolso que traía del paseo y siguió de largo hasta las escaleras dirigiéndose a mi habitación. Bufé y mi mamá soltó unas risitas.

Tocaron el timbre estrepitosamente y concluí que había llegado Emmett; le abrí la puerta al grandulón, que rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y nos dirigió a su lugar favorito en mi casa después de la sala de televisión: la cocina. Saludó efusivamente a mamá como si no se hubiesen visto en años y ella ya le tenía un sándwich de jamón preparado. Ellos hablaban de una nueva receta para pastas y yo salí encaminándome a las escaleras.

Empecé a subir torpemente hasta mi cuarto donde suponía estaría el monstruo come galletas pero cuando iba a la mitad del camino me encontré con Alice que bajaba rápidamente con mi bolso gris en el hombro. Carraspeé a su lado, pero ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mi popular cocina, la seguí quedadamente y me senté en el desayunador mientras Alice preparaba otra gran galleta llena de mermelada.

La miré enarcando una ceja, ella trago otra galleta y me miró.

—¿Qué no te comentamos que hoy te quedabas en nuestra casa?- fruncí el ceño y miré a Emmett que se hacía el desentendido.

—No, Alice no lo dijeron. ¿No se supone que yo debo decidirlo? —pregunté aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

—Qué tonterías dices Bells, si nadie te ha pedido opinión —todos rieron y un bufido escapó de mi boca; la historia se repetía varias veces en semana, realmente se podría considerar que no teníamos una casa sino dos, bueno tres si contábamos la de la mamá de Alice donde pasábamos vacaciones.

—Pero Alice tengo que terminar un trabajo —repliqué estando al tanto que mis intentos por dañar su elaborado plan eran en vano.

—Ya empaqué tu laptop Bella, está todo controlado —suspiré, a Alice nunca se le escapaba nada.

Nos despedimos de mi mamá y llegamos a casa de Alice en menos de diez minutos por las intrépidas maniobras de Emmett. Era una hermosa y gran casa blanca con ventanales y balcones, todo el interior en tonos blancos y cálidos. Había sido modificada por la abuela de Alice, una amable y joven señora que era como otra madre para mí.

Bajamos frente a la casa mientras Emmett parqueaba y Alice abría la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro, fui a prender la luz de la sala.

—Parece que papá no ha llegado —

—¿Te lo dijo la casa deshabitada? —pregunté sarcásticamente mientras ella me sacaba la lengua y yo hice igual.

—Son la una para la otra —bromeó Emmett en la entrada.

—Eso sonó lésbico Emm —contestó Alice.

Emmett ignoró su comentario.

—Está bien pequeñas, voy a salir así que juiciosas y no hagan nada que yo no haría —Alice rió por lo bajo, esa era una amplia lista de cosas.

—¿Vas a salir con Rose?

—Sí, iremos a conocer esa nueva discoteca que hay en la afueras de la ciudad.

—Pero es domingo Emm, ¿cómo los padres de Rose le dieron permiso? Mañana tenemos clase —indicó Alice.

Alice estaba en el penúltimo año del instituto y Rose y yo estábamos en segundo semestre de Publicidad y Literatura respectivamente en la UMA, pero nos poníamos de acuerdo con el horario para tener descansos juntas. El instituto de Alice del cual Rose y yo éramos egresadas quedaba a escasas dos cuadras de la universidad por lo cual siempre íbamos juntas.

Emmett se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente, respondiendo:

—La verdad es que ellos no están enterados.

—Lo sabía. No te preocupes, seremos la coartada. Diviértanse —lo abracé y tomé mi bolso gris y el rojo de Alice, cada uno en un hombro.

—Prometo que la próxima te llevo Bells —le sonreí tenuemente, hace rato no hacía nada divertido.

—Oh no, Bella ya es mayor de edad pero yo no, me faltan dos jodidos años, ¿pretenden dejarme aquí tirada?

—¿Cómo crees Alice? Yo jamás haría eso, por eso hay que posponer la salida, estoy tramitando tus papeles —Emmett sonrió pícaramente, creo que era el único tío que le conseguiría papeles falsos a su sobrina para que entrara a una disco y se emborrachara. Él era único. Alice chilló y lo abrazó, se despidió y subimos a su cuarto.

Alice prendió su computador y revisaba actualizaciones de facebook mientras yo terminaba el proyecto de historia de la literatura.

—Alice, termina las conclusiones del trabajo mientras preparo algo para comer.

—¿Disculpa? La chica universitaria pidiéndole a su hermosa y joven amiga... —La miré de tal forma que supiese que si no se callaba no habría comida para ella —. Está bien, yo quiero un sándwich con doble queso.

—Como siempre Alice —le guiñé un ojo y bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta la cocina; encendí los parlantes que estaban en una de las mesas de la cocina —comprados a pedido de Alice —y la cocina se llenó de una armoniosa melodía de Bach.

Minutos después Alice bajó a preparar las bebidas, rápidamente cambió la música inundando nuestro entorno con los éxitos de Michael Jackson, nos sentamos en el desayunador y terminamos cantando y bailando mientras lavábamos los platos.

Subimos y prendimos la televisión en algún canal de buenos videos. Alice ya tenía puesta el pijama y yo seguía en ropa de calle, seguimos hablando y contando anécdotas, algunas veces historias sin sentido que eran muy graciosas o debatiendo algún nuevo libro; empecé a notar como Alice iba cerrando sus ojitos y leves bostezos salían de su boca.

—Alice, duerme —la reprendí.

—No, esta vez si no me duermo hasta que tú lo hagas —susurró entre bostezos.

—Alice sabes que eso es imposible, aprovecha tú que duermes con facilidad, yo tomaré una ducha caliente y ya luego te acompaño —me dirigía hacia el gran baño interno del cuarto de mi amiga.

—Está bien Bells, yo ya me duermo; pero, ¿por qué no tomas una deliciosa ducha con las nuevas regaderas que compró Emmett? Son muy relajantes —sopesé por un momento mis posibilidades y decidí hacerle caso a la pequeña Alice, jamás se equivocaba.

Tomé mi toalla azul —era de Alice, pero ya me había apropiado de ella —mi neceser y el pijama que Alice había empacado. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño del corredor que quedaba entre el cuarto de Emmett y el cuarto principal del fondo, el del papá de Alice.

Acomodé mis cosas y me quité mi ropa doblándola y acomodando todo en el gran tocador. Me adentré en la ducha y reí ante la enorme regadera con sistemas y niveles de poder que estaba a punto de probar; sólo Emmett compraría algo así y solo quedaría bien en esta casa.

Al encender la regadera, pensé en agradecerle a Emmett por comprarlo y al mundo por crear tan excelente utensilio de relajación. Demoré más de lo normal con el agua muy tibia liberando los nudos de mi cuello, tarareando canciones. Cuando salí de la ducha todos los vidrios estaban empañados debido al vapor, caminé con suma precaución hasta donde había dejado mis cosas, con mi mano limpié el espejo del tocador y vi mi piel un poco enrojecida.

Alcancé mis cosas, me puse la tanga gris de encaje que Alice había elegido por mí. ¿Qué esa duende no se sentía incómoda empacando mi ropa interior? Bufé y tomé el pijama que consistía en un muy corto pantaloncito negro ligeramente ancho y una blusa de tirantes gris, solo Alice combina la ropa interior de alguien con su pijama.

Necesitaba desenredar mi cabello en la parte de atrás, así que tomé el cepillo y tiré mi cabeza y torso hacia adelante, agachándome de modo que mi cabello casi tocaba el piso y sentía como se estiraban los músculos de la parte trasera de mis piernas; empecé a cepillarlo y secarlo con la toalla, mientras tatareaba esa nueva canción de Muse y miraba por entre el ángulo que daban mis piernas sintiendo como poco a poco la sangre subía a mi cabeza, de pronto divisé una persona entrando al baño, era el papá de Alice. Quedé paralizada al verlo.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con notable sorpresa en su voz.

Sólo en ese momento recordé la incómoda y comprometedora postura en que me encontraba, mostrando más de mi retaguardia de lo legalmente posible. Me erguí de súbito provocándome un ligero dolor de cabeza, volteé nerviosamente.

—Ed... Edward... —alcancé a susurrar.

Ahí se hallaba él, el papá de Alice tan galante y encantador como siempre con esa masculinidad y perfección que sólo ese hombre poseía. Oh Dios es su padre, deja de verlo de esa forma tan sexual. —pensaba.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas aquí, vi que Alice ya se encontraba dormida y venia a apagar esta luz —se escuchaba apenado y, ¿ansioso?

—Tranquilo, es tu casa.

—Sabes que también es la tuya.

—Gracias Edward.

—Yo… iré a la cama —su verde mirada se incrustó en la mía —con Alice.

¿Con quién más? ¡Idiota! Parecía que no tenía suficiente con tanta vergüenza. Siempre me puedo esforzar para hacer un ridículo mayor.

Él se acerco hacia mí con intención de despedirse y yo por mi parte no podía apartar la mirada de esos carnosos y apetecibles labios de tonalidad carmín, al fin y al cabo su boca era mucho más segura que su inquisidora mirada, pero también más tentadora.

Acunó delicadamente mi rostro en su gran mano y sentí como ardía al contacto.

—Dulces sueños, Bella —acarició superficialmente mi mejilla con sus suaves labios; yo me encontraba sudando frío, rogando porque no notara la arritmia de mi imprudente corazón.

Salió del baño y lo seguí con la mirada, mis pies clavados en el suelo.

El papá de mi mejor amiga me había vuelto a encontrar en una situación muy penosa y no quería ni imaginar qué tanto había logrado ver con este diminuto pantalón. Tendría que agradecer a Alice por combinar mis prendas íntimas, claro, sin darle detalles. Tenía una enorme vergüenza, pero no sabía verdaderamente si se debía a mis incontrolables pensamientos o al hecho de que él hubiese visto mi trasero.

Yo estaba renuente a reconocerlo, ¿cómo reconocer que te gusta el papá de tu amiga?

Hace poco más de dos años procuraba pensar en él como eso… el papá de mi amiga, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas sacarlo de mi mente, que mi corazón no amenazara con delatarme cada vez que él estaba cerca. ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa frente al hombre que te gusta? ¿Existe un deseo más ajeno e imposible? Debe ser que me agradan los sentimientos platónicos.

Entendía perfectamente los catorce años que nos llevábamos, cualquiera diría que una nimiedad, con ese cuento ficticio que el amor no tiene fecha, pero si a eso le sumas que ese hombre es el padre de tu mejor amiga y un gran amigo de tus progenitores parecería un mal chiste macabro; él era un adulto y yo recorría los peldaños para convertirme en mujer.

Era claro para mi parte lógica que debía dirigir mis ojos a prospectos más alcanzables, pero mi terco cerebro y mis alteradas hormonas tenían muy definidos sus intereses.

Me mentía a mi misma creyendo que diciéndole ´papá de Alice´ todo mejoraría, ya que si lo estimaba como el apuesto, inteligente y perfecto hombre que era, me hallaría en un laberinto del cual dudo seriamente si querría encontrar salida.

¿Pero eso qué interesaba? No es como si él tuviese algún sentimiento distinto al fraternal hacia mí. Él me había visto crecer, era tan amigo de Charlie y Renne... él nunca me vería de esa forma, y para mí estaba bien.

Edward era lo que me mantenía a salvo de cometer una locura.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Aquí está la nueva locura que comparto con ustedes… espero saber sus comentarios.**

**Ya mis niñas, ya pueden dejar de amenazarme! ¡Ya subí cap! En serio hay muchas personas para agradecerles por todo lo que hacen cada día en mi vida, así que en vez de nombrarlas todas simultáneamente, les dedicare un capitulo a cada una ;) (Ustedes saben quienes son… gracias w.w las quiero) **

**¡Celes te amo! Sabes cómo me ayudaste con esto, sin ti no estaría este capítulo aquí .Espero ya se acaben las feas miradas y los chantajes de tu parte… o sino no subo nada más(?) xD **

**Na :L ya en serio… espero les guste **

**Q estén muy bien,**

**Liz **


	2. Chapter 2

Sin Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar.

Disclaimer: **El mundo Twilight y todo lo que tú y yo sabemos no me pertenece, es de Meyer. El resto de situaciones y locuras mostradas en la historia son mías.**

Summary: **Ellos traicionaron la confianza de los que querían, deseando más de lo que está permitido tomar. Un amor que alimenta el alma de dos seres; pero, ¿puede llegar a destruir a los que los rodean? Es difícil dejar pasar el amor por anteponer a los demás.**

**Agradecimiento especial a Saranya.x que beteo el cap y lo mejoró notablemente .En general, por todo lo que haces siempre apoyándome con mis historias y brindarme incondicional ayuda. Gracias linda, eres maravillosa. **

____________________________________

CAPÍTULO 2

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones recogí mis pertenencias y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice casi por inercia; todo se encontraba oscuro, sólo me podía guiar por la tenue iluminación de la luna que se colaba por el portón de vidrio del corredor que desembocaba en un balcón. Adentrándome en la blanca habitación busqué mi celular para usarlo como linterna acomodando mis cosas en el armario, tomé mis medias tobilleras negras y me las puse para tumbarme en la cama doble junto a mi amiga. Era realmente cómodo sentirme rodeada por la sedosa tela, rozaba mi piel como una suave y acogedora caricia; pero no me resultaba reconfortante.

No podía parar de pensar en él, de pensar en mi absurda situación, pensar en todo…

El daño que me producía pensar en Edward como hombre, desearlo de todas las formas eróticas y prohibidas posibles, sólo hacía estremecerse a mí muy masoquista corazón.

A mi lado durmiendo plácidamente estaba mi amiga ajena a todo, yo no terminaba de imaginar cosas con su padre y Alice me daba esa confianza que sabía por mi parte estaba exterminada mucho antes de siquiera serme otorgada.

Por eso mis noches de sueño se veían truncadas constantemente, mi mente no detenía su sofocante vigilia y saberle tan cerca no ayudaba a mi lánguido autocontrol. Ya no miraba el reloj, sabía que en algún momento de la noche mi cuerpo reclamaría descanso hasta perderme en la inconsciencia.

—¡Bells! —aquel grito ensordecedor me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, sonsacándome de mis maravillosas fantasías. Sentía que _algo_ removía mis sábanas. Gemí ante la tentativa de levantarme. Anoche o mejor dicho, ésta madrugada me había demorado bastante más de lo acostumbrado en acallar mis burdos pensamientos.

—Sé que estás despierta amiga, la mueca en tu rostro te delata —bufé ante mi perceptiva amiga, que daba saltitos a mi lado en el colchón.

Abrí mis ojos pausadamente, adecuándome a la luz filtrada por el gran ventanal que tenía las cortinas totalmente abiertas. Froté mis ojos con mis puños para intentar desperezarme y vislumbré a la pequeña Alice con una iluminada sonrisa en su hermoso rostro de porcelana.

—¡Buenos días, Bells! —chilló la enana y se lanzó a mi cuello en un muy efusivo abrazo —. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Acaso la gente acabada de levantar no era… ¿tranquila? Juro que Alice guardaba Red Bull bajo su almohada, tanta energía no era normal.

—Muy bien —mentí en un intento fallido de no preocuparla.

Alice me miró directamente, como encontrando lo falso de mi argumento. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, su ceño se frunció levemente pero lo dejó pasar y volvió a plasmar esa inmaculada sonrisa en su rostro.

—Alice… cariño— suspiré hondamente —. ¿Por qué no te bañas?

—Eso haré, pero debía encargarme de levantarte antes. Así que báñate aquí y yo me voy para el baño del corredor, nada de horas en la ducha Bells.

Bañarme y arreglarme era una de esas cosas que hacía monótonamente en días de tan poco descanso. Era cuestión de poner el automático y esperar a que Alice hubiese empacado algo cómodo para hoy.

Ella eligió un jean desgastado, una blusa verde oliva y unas flats cafés.

Alice llegó a su cuarto cuando intentaba peinarme, una coleta alta para mí adormecido cerebro era una tarea difícil. Bufé y dejé mi cabello suelto poniéndome una diadema café.

—Bells, en mi armario está tu chaqueta café.

—¿Qué?

—Armario - chaqueta - café —repitió como hablándole a alguien que tenía dos neuronas que no hacían sinapsis; suspiró profundamente y miró mi confusa expresión —Dios mujer, hasta alguien en coma lo entendería.

Rodó los ojos y abrió el armario gigantesco perdiéndose en él hasta lanzarme algo por el aire. Gracias a mis eficaces reflejos la tela me dio en el rostro y Alice soltó risitas.

Tomé la prenda y la inspeccioné, era una chaqueta café con hilo beige muy bonita. Un momento, yo conocía esta chaqueta.

—Alice, ¿qué hacías con mi chaqueta? La había dado por perdida hace más de dos meses.

—No es mi culpa que seas extremadamente despistada Bella — hizo una pausa —deberías pasar por mi armario, hay casi tanta ropa tuya como mía.

Le saqué la lengua y caminamos hacia la primera planta después de que Alice me prestara un bolso para llevar mis cosas de la universidad, que según ella era el único que combinaba con mi hermoso conjunto.

Al entrar a la cocina vislumbré a Emmett desparramado en el desayunador con gafas oscuras y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano.

—¿Lo acompañas con un vodka? — pregunté posando mi mano en su brazo.

Él volvió su rostro hacia mí e hizo una mueca de asco y un desagradable sonido asemejado al que haces cuando vomitas.

—Que graciosa Bells, estas muy linda hoy y no me gustaría dañar tu hermosa ropa —sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo y se tendía en la mesa.

—Hola Emm —Alice se acercó a su tío en un intento de saludarlo pero arrugó la nariz y se apartó de su lado—. ¡Apestas a alcohol! —sentenció la pequeña y Emmett gruñó.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? Mi cabeza intenta no reventar.

—Te advertí que no tomaras tanto —acusó burlonamente _esa_ voz, la que cada instante quería sentir susurrándome al oído.

Instintivamente volteé para ver al Dios griego que se presentaba ante mí exigiendo ser adorado. Era tan jodidamente _sexy_.

Edward tenía unos pantalones de traje con una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos, su cabello humedecido por la ducha y su rostro resplandecían innata perfección como siempre.

Emmett gimió e ignoró su comentario.

—¡Papá! — Alice abrazó a Edward y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla —pensé que ya te habías marchado.

—Hola princesa —respondió Edward apretando a Alice y despeinándola un poco.

—Supuse que no querían ir caminando hasta clases o con su conductor borracho designado, así que hoy las llevare yo —Alice sonrió y se excusó yendo por su ipod ya que lo había olvidado en su cama.

Era tonta, lo sabía. Una simple llevada al colegio no debería hacer que un extraño cosquilleo recorriera mi piel, pero eso era lo que su persona me producía.

—Buenos días, Bella —Edward se acercó a mí y puso lentamente su mano en mi rostro a la vez que sus labios acariciaban mi caliente mejilla; cada poro de mi piel respondía a su contacto de una manera poco sutil.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? —sus ardientes ojos escrudiñaron minuciosamente mi rostro y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Bien y notablemente descansé más que tú Bella, ayer en la noche no tenias estas ojeras.

¿Cómo no adorarlo? Era un hombre tan tierno, amable y se preocupaba por mí "_sólo por ser la amiga de su hija_" me recordó con saña mi conciencia. Unas cálidas y fuertes manos me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. Edw... —el papá de Alice —acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus dedos pulgares acarició las bolsas bajo mis ojos.

Inconscientemente había dejado de respirar y sólo lo noté cuando él habló.

—¿No dormiste mucho, verdad? —negué tímidamente.

Aún tenía sus manos acariciando mi cara y estremeciendo mi cuerpo; su majestuoso contacto hacía estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Inhalé y mis fosas nasales se impregnaron de su masculina y embriagante esencia, Edward olía de una forma exquisita, era como un imán que te llamaba a hundirte en su cuello y volverte adicta a su fragancia.

—Bella debes cuidarte por favor, si Alice no te deja dormir sólo dime y yo…

No lo dejé continuar, no quería que le dijera nada a Alice.

—Alice no tiene nada que ver, es sólo que a veces me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

Ya que ella me interrogaría y estaría más pendiente de mis desvelos y no deseaba que él se preocupara por mi causa. Sin mencionar que no le podía confesar quien era el causante de que no descansara al estar soñando despierta.

—¿Algo te preocupa que no te deja dormir? —me preguntó.

—No, no es nada. Únicamente que… tengo que entregar un trabajo muy importante hoy y eso siempre me pone nerviosa —claro, mi respiración entrecortada no tiene nada que ver con que mantengamos una amena charla con sus manos en mi piel.

—Sí papi, ese trabajo la ha mantenido muy intranquila. Oye, ¿desayunaremos en Delifood como todos los lunes? —volteé mi rostro hacia la fuente de esa melodiosa voz.

Alice se hallaba sentada al lado de Emmett y jugaba con su cabello. No la había oído entrar. Presiento que tuvo que ver con lo absorta que me encontraba poniendo todos mis sentidos a disposición de Edward. Alice me guiñó un ojo y yo no entendí su actitud, ella no tendía a involucrarse en las conversaciones de los demás.

Edward la miró sorprendido como si también acabase de notar su presencia. Quitó las manos de mi rostro, el vacío de su toque no se hizo esperar. Me otorgó una mirada inescrutable y puso la atención en su hija.

Y aunque internamente nunca lo olvidaba, cada vez la realidad me tomaba desprevenida.

Edward era el papá de mi amiga y su atención no era más que la de cuidar a la hija de sus amigos como esperaba lo hicieran con Alice. Él era muy atento siempre con las personas, yo no le era especial o diferente.

—Claro princesa, los buenos hábitos hay que mantenerlos —dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que Alice correspondió.

—Emmett, por favor saca la basura — pidió el papá de Alice mientras tomaba su portafolio.

—No estarás hablando en serio. ¿Pretendes que lo haga con el cabrón sol que hay afuera?

—¡Emmett!— llamó Edward en tono acusante.

—¿Qué?— preguntó él sin entender el motivo de su tono.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de tus groserías frente a Alice…

—Ay Edward… tú dices muchas más groserías que yo —replicó Emmett en un tono que se me asemejó al de un niño regañado.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Alice ya no es una niña, nada más ayer me hablaba de cosas lésbicas —Emmett continuó —. Además, ella maldice siempre que tú no estás.

Edward giró hacia su hija que tenía una extraña mueca nada apacible en su pequeño rostro; la pobre Alice se debatía entre saltarle a la yugular a su comunicativo tío o empezar a correr hacia la Patagonia ante la mirada enojada de su padre.

—¿Alice? —Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Mmm.. yo…

—¿Tú?

—Yo debo buscar mi libro de geografía —Alice iniciaba su escape pero Edward dijo las palabras ante las que todos advierten que están en problemas.

—¡Alice Marie Cullen Denali! —Sí, su nombre completo.

La enana sabía que su padre odiaba las mentiras y que luego intentara huir para no disculparse. Alice giró su cuerpo y ante mí apareció el mohín más manipulador que había visto en mi vida.

—Oh no señorita, guarda esos pucheros para tu madre —el tono autoritario de Edward reflejaba seriedad; pero percibí una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Él no podía pasar mucho tiempo enojado con su pequeña.

—¿Pero no es una ternurita Edward? No deberías ser tan duro con ella —interrumpió Emmett, intentando resarcir su error defendiendo a Alice.

Yo particularmente hubiese preferido meter la cabeza en la boca de un cocodrilo ante la asesina mirada que le confirió Edward a su hermano, pero supongo que el alcohol todavía controlaba su cuerpo.

—Emmett… sólo... — Edward apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y soltó un sonoro suspiro —sólo encárgate de la basura.

Emmett finalmente entendió que debía callar y asintió volviéndose a recostar en la mesa y abriendo una gaseosa. Alice y Edward salieron a la sala y les di un minuto para que aclararan sus cosas.

—Yo lo lamento papi, intentaré no decir más groserías.

—Está bien princesa, sólo no me gusta sentir que me ocultas esas cosas —Edward le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y miró en mi dirección. —Es hora de irnos o no alcanzaremos las donas calientes.

Alice rió ante el entusiasmo de su padre y salió de la casa hacia la parte de atrás del auto, a ella no le gustaba ir en el asiento delantero. El camino a la cafetería fue ameno. Agradecí que ya todo estuviera bien, cuando Alice peleaba con su papá se ponía muy triste.

Alice insistió en que ella iría sola por nuestras cosas para comer en el auto, yo sabía que le atraía el hijo del dueño que siempre estaba ahí en las mañanas. Ella comería dos donas y tomaría un chocolate caliente, Edward un café y yo un jugo de pera. Cuando Alice se bajó un silencio un tanto incómodo invadió el auto pero era gratamente preferible a no estar a su lado.

—Deberías comer algo más que un café —señalé rompiendo el silencio y arrepintiéndome inmediatamente.

Edward clavó su mirada en mí y pensé que tal vez no teníamos la confianza de que yo le dijera ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo dice la del solitario jugo de pera —Edward sonrió torcidamente y detallé descaradamente su encantador rostro. Sonreí en respuesta. —Creo que iré a comprarme una dona —comentó segundos después —Bella…— Mi nombre en su boca sonaba como una plácida caricia que alteraba mis sentidos —. ¿Deseas algo más?

¿Por qué esas palabras en su sensual voz me hacían pensar en sudor, fricción y múltiples posiciones? Me sentía como vil psicótica ante las impresionantes direcciones que tomaba mi mente, él me hablaba de comida, un inocente desayuno; mi mente no tenía por qué convertirlo en una película para mayores. Claramente cuando él estaba cerca, mi lógica común se extinguía.

—S-sí —murmuré de forma incoherente.

—¿Qué apeteces? — _A ti_ incluyó instantáneamente mi conciencia.

Negué con mi cabeza intentando desechar esos pensamientos. Edward tenía una mirada divertida y aquella sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Enarcó una ceja y yo apenas capté que estaba esperando mi respuesta.

—Un sándwich de pollo—solté tan de repente que mi ceño se frunció, jamás desayunaba cosas de ese tipo; debía estar más absorta de lo que parecía.

—Listo, enseguida vuelvo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Alice con las cosas.

—Toma tu jugo Bells —Alice me tendió mi bebida y empezó a soplar la espuma de su caliente chocolate. —No me has agradecido por salvarte hace un rato —agregó.

Miré a Alice con el ceño fruncido, ante lo cual, ella aclaró:.

—Ya sabes… la preocupación paternal y cuestionario de hace un rato de papá —. Ella rodó los ojos y yo sonreí de la manera más natural que pude, sintiéndome como una total inepta.

"_Preocupación paternal" _repetí en mi fuero interno intentando que quedara grabado a fuego en mi mente. Sólo una mierda fraternal, eso era todo.

De repente, sentí que mi delicioso jugo se amargaba.

______________________________________________________

¡**Hola! Sinceramente lamento la demora con este capítulo. Tuve muchas cosas esta semana, se que está corto y no pasa mucho pero prometo que el otro que ya está en proceso intentara compensarlo :$**

**Gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos. ¡Son geniales!**

**Celeste te amo, aunque me abandones y seas una mala alma conmigo xD Te dedico este cap.**

**Y a la personita más loca que existe en el planeta, si Liss de ti hablo. Te adoro corazón, espero sea de tu agrado el corto cap (prometo que el tercero estará pronto) w.w**

**Que estén muy bien,**

**Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

Sin Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar.

Disclaimer: **El mundo Twilight y todo lo que tú y yo sabemos no me pertenece, es de Meyer. El resto de situaciones y locuras mostradas en la historia son mías.**

**Ellos traicionaron la confianza de los que querían, deseando más de lo que está permitido tomar. Un amor que alimenta el alma de dos seres; pero, ¿puede llegar a destruir a los que los rodean? Es difícil dejar pasar el amor por anteponer a los demás.**

**A Saranya.x un enorme GRACIAS. Ella beteó el cap, me dio su opinión, me brindo apoyo y ayuda y me repitió que esto no es basura xD **

**Ahhhh y me adopto! Gracias mami, te adoro! **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

El día transcurrió sin mayores percances, hundido en libros clásicos y comparaciones con la lectura contemporánea. Caminaba fuera de mi última clase intentando estirar mis engarrotados músculos. Era un día tan monótono y monocromático que había hastiado mis sentidos.

Esta mañana intenté disfrazar lo decaída que quedé ante la perpetua realidad que me alcanzaba cada tanto. Cuando el papá de Alice llegó con mi sándwich no tenía nada de apetito, mi estómago sólo sentía un enorme vacío pero debí comer ante la autoritaria y preocupada mirada que me otorgaron los dos.

A eso de las nueve había llamado a Rose a su celular y su voz ronca solamente me confirmó lo que Alice me había comentado está mañana; creo que pude sentir su aliento a alcohol filtrándose a través del teléfono. Ella en su aún ebrio estado me pidió que fuese a su casa y la ayudara; tenía un trabajo y parecía que el dolor de cabeza, vómito y malestar no eran buenos aliados. Era un tanto cómico que sus padres le creyeran que se había enfermado por algo que comió.

Mi compañera Jessica me había invitado al cine a ver películas con unos amigos pero rechacé cortésmente su invitación excusándome con que le había prometido a Rose que le ayudaría a terminar los argumentos de un enorme informe que debía entregar mañana.

—Vamos Bella, no tenemos trabajos para entregar esta semana. Tu amiga la ebria puede esperar —dijo Jessica cuando me negué por quinta vez a asistir a su salida.

En ese instante la fulminé con la mirada, si ella me conociese sabría como detesto que hablen mal de las personas que quiero. Pensé en soltarle varios improperios por su falta de tacto al referirse así de mi amiga, pero había recapacitado y sinceramente la muchacha tenía buenas intenciones; no era su culpa ser insulsa y bastante sosa.

Volví a reprocharme mi falta de honestidad hacia mí misma, no me negué a salir con Jessica por el trabajo de Rose, eso lo podría haber hecho en la noche sin dificultad. Ciertamente hoy esperaba que Edward nos recogiera; no perdería la oportunidad de verlo si viniera, sabía que de lunes a viernes era particularmente difícil verlo a causa del trabajo.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento de la universidad, sentí como paulatinamente mi ánimo mejoraba y mi día se volvía más feliz. En absoluto tenía que ver con el Volvo plateado —y su propietario— que se encontraba en el lugar habitual en que nos esperaba Emmett habitualmente.

Me acerque al auto y noté que Alice no se encontraba dentro. Que curioso. Alice normalmente salía media hora antes que yo, aunque mis dudas fueron acalladas cuando racionalicé en que tenía un par de minutos a solas con Edward. Genial, Alice se ausenta y no pierdo oportunidad de fantasear con su padre, soy la mejor amiga que alguien pudiese tener.

Él me esperaba recostado en su carro con esos lentes oscuros que se le veían espléndidos pero me privaban del pozo profundo e indescifrable que eran sus ojos. Me obsequió una maravillosa sonrisa y se quitó los lentes para clavar sus orbes esmeraldas en mi rostro. Reprimí el suspiro de idiota que deseaba brotar de mi garganta, era imposible no desearlo.

Me acerqué al hombre de cabellos broncíneos rebeldemente despeinados y aunque siempre me controlaba frente a él me fue imposible contener la sonrisa de felicidad que se dibujó en mi rostro.

Nuestras miradas se fusionaron y me encontré en esa burbuja privada a la que únicamente yo tenía acceso, la que había creado hace un par de años y algún día se rompería en mi rostro.

Sabía que lo que deseaba nunca sucedería y ciertamente eso era lo correcto, pero soñar libera la mente y corazón de las personas y yo claramente no rechazaría la oferta de fantasear en aquel retorcido e irreal mundo donde Edward era alcanzable.

—Buenas tardes —saludé educadamente.

Como era su costumbre él acunó mi rostro con su fuerte mano y dejó el cosquilleo de sus labios en mi afortunada mejilla. Su peculiar olor golpeó mis sentidos, inhalando deliberadamente su exquisitez.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, todo como siempre. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

—Algunos problemas en el hospital, nada que no sea solucionable —sonreí en respuesta. —¿Cómo te terminó de ir con aquel trabajo?

Él recordaba lo de mi trabajo. Estaba siempre pendiente de tantas cosas… Era sorprendente pero no por ello especial.

—Bien, al profesor le gustó bastante.

—Entonces, ya podrás dormir tranquila —asentí forzosamente.

—Y, ¿dónde está Alice? —Pregunté intentando cambiar el incómodo tema y recordando la extraña ausencia de mi amiga. No es que me molestara la preciada compañía, sólo me preocupaba por Alice.

—Hoy se quedó arreglando unas cosas con su profesora de matemáticas, hay un importante examen pronto —me respondió.

Hice inconscientemente una desagradable mueca.

Sabía cómo era ella con el tema de las matemáticas. Ya podía ver a Alice gruñéndole a los números, trasnochándonos y a su padre y a mí intentando explicarle que las derivadas parciales y ecuaciones no eran un lenguaje traído de otro universo donde ella era odiada.

Edward soltó risitas pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Sí, creo que deberé comprar más café, se nos auguran extensas noches conociendo a Baldor —agregó.

Haciendo gala de su caballerosidad abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo tímida ante su cercanía entré torpemente al vehículo. Él me otorgó una sonrisa burlona a lo que yo bufé. No todo el mundo era beneficiado genéticamente, no poseía belleza y galantería de modelo ni coordinación de bailarina.

El largo trayecto de aproximados quinientos metros al colegio donde estudiaba la pequeña Alice fue llevado en un cómodo y grato silencio, Edward estaba bastante pensativo y yo no deseaba interrumpirlo.

Estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada y esperamos pacientes sabiendo que Alice no debía estar de buen humor.

—Bella —llamó él rompiendo el silencio, sus ojos buscaron mi rostro, moví mis cejas y asentí alentándolo a que continuara —necesito preguntarte algo.

Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, ¿tendría que ver su pregunta con el motivo de encontrarse tan absorto? Él hizo una pausa, su mirada estaba cargada de duda. Edward ignoraba que yo aceptaría _cualquiera_ de sus peticiones extremadamente gustosa.

—¿Qué harás mañana en la tarde?

Mi aliento se cortó ante su inesperada pregunta y mi pulso se acrecentó considerablemente. Sabía que no debía ilusionarme en lo más mínimo, en pocos segundos el momento sería aplastado por lo que saliera de su boca, aunque realmente no podía manejar el vuelco que dio mi estomago y el desenfrenado ritmo de mi corazón.

Me había tomado completamente desprevenida. Mi corazón latía errático contra mi pecho y Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, observando cada reacción de mi estupefacto rostro. Mordí mi labio hasta que dolió e intente por todos los medios que mi voz sonara desinteresada.

—Nada... ¿por qué?

Pasó nerviosamente la mano entre sus cabellos obsequiándole un aspecto más desprolijo y juguetón. Sólo anhelaba que fuesen mis manos las que se clavaran en su espesa cabellera; él era demasiado apetecible para su propia seguridad.

—Es que como sabes Alice cumple años en tres semanas y quiero hacerle una fiesta, pero necesito que ésta vez sí sea sorpresa —como sabía sucedería mi iluso corazón se oprimió al saber la causa de su pregunta, el papá de Alice sólo le pedía un favor a la mejor amiga de su hija, bien pudo ser cualquier otra en lugar de mí—. Así que únicamente cuento contigo.

Entendía exactamente a lo que se refería. Alice no era una persona que le gustara ser sorprendida ya que eso significaba no tener el control total de la situación. El año pasado Emmett fue el ayudante _secreto_ para el vano intento de Edward de sorprenderla y el traidor terminó contándole todo a su consentida sobrina; la verdad, nadie se le resistía a esa chiquilla. Nadie excepto su padre y yo.

—¿Tú me ayudarías?

Todo vestigio de dolor desapareció de mí en cuanto divisé el adorable puchero que hacía Edward con su tentadora y espléndida boquita, en serio esto de chantajear era de familia. Mi mente quedó en blanco, él se veía exquisitamente sensual y provocativo. Mi cuerpo irradiaba calor y yo sólo me basaba en el hecho de que su labio inferior estaba un centímetro más cerca de mi alcance.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos que incluían acoso sexual frente a un establecimiento educativo, aunque… Edward se veía tan irresistible. En momentos como estos era imposible verlo como el padre de mi amiga, él sencillamente era un atractivo y agradable hombre que no aparentaba estar entrado en sus treinta, un hombre que me atraía en demasía.

—¿Intentas manipularme? —le cuestioné enarcando una ceja pero no pude esconder del todo el tono divertido de mi voz.

—Evidentemente —confesó descarado—. ¿Lo he logrado? En serio te necesito Bella, nadie la conoce tan bien como tú. Yo… quiero hacer algo bonito para ella.

Rodé los ojos, la familia Cullen sería mi perdición.

Era inevitable esconder la felicidad que me abordaba al imaginar que pasaría tiempo a solas con Edward, además, haríamos algo para mi mejor amiga.

La sonrisa delatora no se hizo esperar. Edward supo que había ganado. Como supuse su rostro se iluminó y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa ladina.

—¡Oh Bella eres genial! Gracias —lo que no esperaba era el efusivo abrazo que vino a continuación. Edward me tomó entre sus ágiles y fuertes brazos y me vi envuelta en un bendito sueño.

Antes de poder explorar y reconocer las sensaciones que me producían su cercanía la puerta trasera se abrió y la voz de Alice inundó _mi_ momento. Mi mejor amiga lanzó su bolso adentro y saltó al interior del Volvo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué celebramos? —Edward me soltó y su cara se endureció un poco.

Me ofreció una mirada de… ¿disculpa? No entendí su extraña actitud y tampoco sabía que responderle a Alice. Miré a Edward que le sonreía a su pequeña, era la niña de sus ojos.

—Estaba felicitando a Bella por el éxito en su trabajo de literatura.

Quise poder ser tan convincente como él, en cambio solo asentí patéticamente mientras Alice me abrazaba.

—Que bien Bells, sabía que te iría de maravilla. Espero no dañar el momento contándoles lo de mi próximo examen de matemáticas —bufó—. Ahora no podré relajarme aún teniendo todas las demás asignaturas en orden, llegan los números y arruinan mi vida.

Edward y yo soltamos risitas al tiempo. La mente de Alice era materia volátil, sus pensamientos cambiaba tan rápido que no cualquiera era capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

Hicimos varias paradas en el camino a casa. Emmett llamó a pedir que compráramos comida ya que hoy le tocaba cocinar y no era capaz ni de mantenerse en pie. Edward compró pizza para todos y Alice me pidió que me quedara a almorzar, la verdad no estaba segura ya que no había pasado "tiempo de calidad" con papá y mamá desde hacía días.

Ante la insistencia y mohines de Alice, Edward prometió que llamaría a —sus amigos — Charlie y Renée para que no hubiese problemas.

—Sí, almorzaremos aquí. Luego Emmett las llevará a casa de Rose y más tarde alguno de los dos irá a recogerlas, no hay problema —hizo una pausa —¿Pasado Mañana? Sí, sería ideal. Dile a Charlie que no olvide grabarme el juego de mañana en la tarde. Que estés muy bien Renée, hasta luego. Ya te paso a tu… a Bella, adiós.

Edward terminó de hablar con mamá y me pasó el teléfono mientras yo me sentía como una niñita. Él no debía llamar a avisar que almorzaría aquí. Tenía diecinueve años, no nueve. Bufé.

—No me bufes Isabella —reprendió mi madre, fruncí el entrecejo ante el "Isabella", nada bueno acontecía cuando se precedía mi fastidioso nombre. ¿Dónde quedó el amable tono que usó con el papá de Alice?

—¿Cómo es posible que yo, tu madre, esa mujer que da todo por ti te llame a ese aparato que tienes por celular y no me contestes? Yo me preocupo, ¿y tú qué haces? ¿Acaso recuerdas a tu mamá? No, pero no importa, deja así, igual sólo quería que supieses que tu papá y yo estamos bien.

Rodé los ojos ante el modo dramático en el que se encontraba mi mamá; una caja de chocolates arreglaría esto. ¿Sólo mi mamá parecía genial ante mis amigas y después me regañaba como si fuese otra persona? Sí, suena a algo que Renée haría.

—Hola mami, lo lamento tanto. El celular se descargó y estaba en mitad de clases, luego ya me quedó difícil llamarte. Igual sabes que pasado mañana estaremos todo el día juntas. No te pongas bravita, ¿si? —Está bien, lo admito, empleé el tono más dulce que podía; pero es que yo también tengo derecho a redimirme con manipulaciones. No había pasado toda una vida con Alice en vano.

—No, no puedo enfadarme contigo. Simplemente te amo mucho —mis labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa, mi mamá estaba un poco loca pero yo daría mi vida por ella.

—Yo te amo más má

—Oh no, tu no me amas más, si tu me amaras más… —la corté antes que empezara de nuevo.

—Mamá…

—Está bien, está bien lo lamento. Te adoro cielo; que estés muy bien. Dile a Emmett que debe venir a recoger su Xbox. Besos.

Me despedí de mi madre y nos dispusimos a almorzar en el desayunador de la cocina, la deliciosa pizza fue acompañada por las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett —que se sentía notablemente mejor— y las cortas interrupciones que hacíamos todos ante sus malos chistes.

La noche acechó en el firmamento sin previo aviso, estábamos fuera de la casa de los Hale luego de terminar las tareas de Alice y los dolorosamente extensos argumentos del proyecto de Rose. Emmett nos había dejado aquí poco después de las dos y asumí que él nos recogería en pocos minutos.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al reconocer un Volvo plateado estacionándose a pocos metros de nosotras con un majestuoso hombre conduciéndolo.

Edward se bajó del auto con una sonrisa ladina y los tres primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados otorgándole un aspecto intensamente alucinante. Traía una bolsa blanca en su mano izquierda. Nos saludo rápidamente y se sentó con nosotras en la acera frente a la casa de Rose.

—¿Qué nos trajiste papi?

—Helado. Hace rato no comíamos helado —Edward pellizco el mentón de Alice suavemente como cuando aprecias el más fino y delicado cristal.

La ternura de Edward para dirigirse a su hija haría derretir el más árido corazón. Alice y Rose chillaron. Yo no podía borrar la involuntaria sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

—Mira princesa, te traje helado de chocolate —entregó el mencionado a Alice y ella empezó a comer instantáneamente —Éste es tuyo Bella — me alcanzó un helado y encontré que era de caramelo, mi favorito.

—Gracias Edward.

—Con el mayor de los gustos. Rosalie no sabía si querías vainilla o fresa así que elige el de tu preferencia.

—El de vainilla está bien—cuando terminó de repartir empezamos a comerlo, mientras Edward nos empezó a contar de los últimos sucesos del hospital. Alice, Rose y yo escuchábamos atentas las intrigantes historias que acontecían en una sala quirúrgica.

Mientras Edward hablaba, un poco de su helado cayó en la comisura de sus labios. Con ayuda de todo mi autocontrol evité alcanzarlo y _colaborar_; en cambio mordí mi labio y seguí mirándolo como si escuchase lo que sea que dijese.

Alice soltó risitas.

—Papá, tienes helado en la cara.

Ella le señaló la ubicación a lo que Edward lenta y sugestivamente lamió con la punta de su húmeda lengua el helado sobrante. Mis piernas se ablandaron ante su sensual acto.

La boca se me hizo agua un poco. Él debería intentar comportarse, me causaría un colapso si volvía a trazar su labio con su lengua de aquella manera, de la forma en la que yo quería hacerlo.

Mi creativa y poca solidaria mente creaba palpables imágenes y añoradas sensaciones de lo que sería degustar esos carnosos y apetitosos labios de tonalidad carmín. Solté un sonoro suspiro e intente bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo, el exceso de deseo es nocivo para la salud.

Me fueron a dejar a mí primero, me despedí de todos y entré a casa; todo estaba apagado en la primera planta. Con suma cautela subí intentando no tropezar con mis pies, caer por las escaleras y morir de forma estúpida.

Cuando me halle en mi habitación escuche algunos gritos de papá ahogados por las gruesas paredes, estaban discutiendo… nuevamente.

Todos sabíamos como terminaban esas peleas. Mañana estarían acariciándose melosamente, haciendo el desayuno y dándose fresas en la boca del otro.

Suspiré pesadamente y me arreglé para acostarme.

A pesas de que hoy había sido un día bastante entretenido, mi cuerpo me pasaba factura por la falta de sueño y descanso al que lo tenía inocentemente sometido.

Realmente era difícil acallar mi cerebro, los pensamientos se formaban solos y no dejaba de analizarlo todo.

Aunque la cercanía con Edward siempre alterara mis nervios en esta ocasión me encontraba particularmente reflexionando en lo que sucedería desde mañana.

El papá de Alice y yo prepararíamos secretamente en las tres próximas semanas el cumpleaños de mi amiga.

—Recuérdalo Swan, nunca será más que eso —Reiteró pesadamente mi consciencia.

Bufé. Dormir no era una tarea tan fácil. Principalmente no esta noche.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé. He demorado un siglo en actualizar; solo diré que lo lamento, nadie quiere aburrirse con la narración de las malas excusas de porque no subí cap, me incluyo.**

**¿La buena noticia? xD No se si sea una buena noticia pero me encuentro escribiendo el próximo cap (solo llevó dos míseras hojas de word) jajaj**

**Espero les agrade el cap, la verdad me pone un tanto nerviosa que se aburran con lo introductorio de cada puto cap… si es así háganmelo saber. :D**

**Celess (Mommy´s) Love u bitch! You are my fucking half soul (nu)**

**Un saludito a la endemoniada chilena que quiero tanto y me hizo un summary: ¡Liss! Acaso hay otra? No le dicen Cunning Evil por nada… digo angel. Cunning angel xD te adoro cielo, este cap está dedicado a tí!**

**Que estén bien,**

**Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sin Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar by Lizjoo**

**Disclaimer:** El mundo Twilight y todo lo que tú y yo sabemos no me pertenece, es de Meyer. El resto de situaciones y locuras mostradas en la historia son mías.

Ellos traicionaron la confianza de los que querían, deseando más de lo que está permitido tomar. Un amor que alimenta el alma de dos seres; pero, ¿puede llegar a destruir a los que los rodean? Es difícil dejar pasar el amor por anteponer a los demás.

**Saranya.x Gracias por betearme el capi. Eres una de las personas más bellas que he conocido en los últimos tiempos, un refugio para mi inigualable esquizofrenia y una siquiatra para mi problema de… ok, muchos detalles… **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El sol irrumpió en mi ventana terriblemente rápido, estúpidamente no dormí mucho tampoco la noche anterior y tenía un apreciable dolor de cabeza.

La caliente agua de la ducha logró relajar mi atrofiado cuerpo ya acostumbrado al poco descanso que yo le otorgaba; lastimosamente ni en la cumbre de la relajación mi consciencia me otorgaba tregua.

Y es que, ¿cómo olvidar que tendría un encuentro a solas con Edward, el hombre más imposible para mí y el único que deseaba con locura?

¿Qué debía ponerme? ¿Sería muy obvio si me arreglaba de más? Esto no era ningún tipo de cita, no había una genuina razón para que buscara métodos de incesante martirio frente al espejo.

Inhalé calmadamente un poco de aire y me vestí con unos cómodos pantalones de algodón vino tinto y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a mi torso.

Deseando evadir un regaño camuflado en consejos de parte de… todos, decidí maquillarme con bastante dedicación, disfrazando un poco las alucinantes ojeras que se asomaban bajo mis ojos. Tomé mis cosas del tocador y bajé a la cocina cansinamente. Mi organismo necesitaba un poco de cafeína para al menos asemejarme a un ser _vivo_.

La melosa representación del amor que vivían mis padres esta mañana no ayudaba a mi sutil mal humor, por lo que ingerí mi café sin azúcar con algo de prisa. Tenía el estomago hecho un nudo por lo cual sólo me llevé una manzana para el camino.

Sobra decir que mi ánimo decayó un poco cuando encontré, parqueado fuera de mi casa, a Emmett, listo para llevarnos a la universidad. Nada es mejor que un sexy Edward enfundado en traje para empezar el día, pero él no estaba.

Salude a los chicos y logré pasar la inspección a la que me vi sometida por parte de Alice.

—¿Cómo esta la mejor amiga del mundo? —Consultó Rosalie con una gran sonrisa. Se veía esplendida comparada con el día anterior.

—Bastante bien —mentí sin reparo—. ¿Y tú?

—Gratamente mejor descansada —bufé; era más fácil escapar de una cárcel de máxima seguridad que de las minuciosas observaciones de mis amigos.

Con la desquiciada y habitual forma de conducir de Emmett dejamos a Alice en el colegio, llegando a la universidad en un santiamén. Me despedí rápidamente para darles un momento a Rose y Emmett, caminando tranquilamente a mi primera clase mientras devoraba mi jugosa manzana.

En la tercera clase, Mike Newton me puso conversación sobre lo fabuloso de estudiar la literatura, terminó invitándome a una agradable tarde de cocteles en un lugar cerca de la universidad.

Mi absoluta negativa ni siquiera fue causada por el hecho de tener el mejor plan que pudiera imaginar para esta tarde; sencillamente Mike no entendía los limites de nuestro… compañerismo.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde sin espera aparente, en cada una de las clases mi atención fue infructíferamente desviada a lo que acontecería en pocas horas.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos intentando razonar lo ilógica de mi situación.

Edward solo abría su tentadora boca, me pedía un favor y mi vida giraba en torno a él… ¿Cuantos años seguiría con esta fascinación? ¿No era esta edad de estar viviendo locos y apasionantes amoríos de hormonal adolescente? Pero no, yo prefería alimentarme de irreverentes delirios con el padre de mi mejor amiga.

Solo faltaba una hora para terminar la extenuante jornada cuando vibró mi celular; la pantallita decía: "Nuevo mensaje De: Edward C".

Las manos se me helaron al instante. Quedé como estatua mirando el celular con total incredulidad, sentía las manos resbaladizas y húmedas a causa de los inexplicables nervios.

Abrí el mensaje y tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo que sentía en mi garganta.

"_Buenos días Bella, espero estés teniendo un bonito día y no esté interrumpiendo mucho tu clase. Sólo quería recordarte nuestro compromiso para esta tarde, si todavía estas disponible."_

¿Acaso era posible no adorarlo? Si era tan malditamente maravilloso y especial.

Me apresuré a contestarle:

"_Buenos días, no interrumpes nada… interesante (Historia de la literatura). Sabes que ya te di mi palabra y será un placer colaborarte. ¿Cómo va el trabajo hoy?"_

Era una pregunta bastante inocente, ¿cierto? No quedaba explícita mi aturdidora necesidad de saber de su persona.

Inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior de pura anticipación y eché una ojeada al profesor que estaba sumergido en sus subjetivas críticas a prehistóricos libros que ya todos los amantes de la lectura conocíamos.

La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar y sin embargo lo sentí como una eternidad.

"_Todo en el hospital de maravilla, gracias por preguntar. Bella gracias por hacer esto por Alice, te agradezco demasiado. ¿Almorzarás hoy en mi casa? No acepto una negativa._"

No mencionaré que mi corazón se estrujó un poco ante la mención de Alice, la que debería ser la genuina razón de hacer todo esto con excesiva disposición, no obstante, mi desconocida realidad hace mucho se había convertido en un tortuoso secreto. Tenía que aprender a vivir con él.

"_Si no aceptas una negativa… ¿me estás preguntando u ordenando? hahah es broma. Me encantaría, pero debo cumplir con mis obligaciones de hija única._"

Y él respondió:

"_Jajaj, está bien, la próxima vez no tendrás excusa. Bella ya debo irme, nos vemos en unos minutos. Hasta muy pronto._"

Agradecí al cielo que hubiésemos tenido esta conversación por mensajes de texto, ya que la imprudente sonrisa que tenía trazada en mi rostro era escandalosamente delatora.

Finalizada la clase, me dirigí al salón de proyectos donde Rosalie aún no salía, entonces emprendí camino al estacionamiento.

Ahí, en medio de autos y estudiantes se encontraba el exquisito y único hombre que atraía mi atención, de la mano de su tierna y hermosa hija, mi mejor amiga. Y la verdad es peor de lo que suena.

—¡Bella! —el gritito agudo de Alice me sacó de mis turbios pensamientos; sonreí en respuesta y me dirigí a ellos.

Se encontraban frente a un pequeño kiosco donde vendían unos deliciosos jugos naturales. Como de costumbre quedé un tanto anonadada con lo apetecible que se veía Edward con un pantalón gris y una camisa azul que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

—Hola Bells —Alice se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla —¿Cómo estuvo tu día? El mío muy genial, ya que no vi matemáticas y en ingles obtuve la máxima calificación en el informe de mes —enarque una ceja e intenté contener la risa. Alice se percató de la avalancha de información que había soltado. Avergonzada emitió una nerviosa risita.

—Lo siento Bells, ¿vas a tomar algo? —Afirmé con la cabeza y le pedí un jugo de mandarina, ella presurosa fue a hacer el pedido. A Alice le encantaba atender y hacer sentir queridos a los que la rodeaban.

—¿Ya podré saludarte? —cuestionó Edward acercándose a mí.

—No lo sé —sonreí tontamente —¿Habrán por aquí más pequeñas acechadoras dispuestas a saltarme al cuello?

—Me encargaré de que esté a salvo, señorita —pronunció en tono muy sensual y una sonrisa que se me hacía de lo más coqueta.

—Oh gracias; pero puedo cuidarme sola —repliqué altanera pero con la misma sonrisa que se producía cada que Edward estaba cerca.

—Ciertamente lo sé, pero no por eso dejaré de esta alerta —de nuevo me hallé derretida en sus ojos esmeralda, escuchándolo atentamente e intentando en vano mantener mis pies en el suelo.

En el momento más pertinente llegó Rosalie a nuestro lado a saludar.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué no vas a pedir algo y miras si Alice necesita ayuda?

—Claro Edward, ya regreso.

Quedamos de nuevo solos en compañía del ruidoso entorno. Él tenía la vista perdida en el piso y yo aprovechaba para disfrutar su presencia.

—Bella, ¿está bien si paso por ti a las tres? —me pilló observándolo y yo mantuve la mirada fija, no es como si estuviese haciendo nada indebido; bueno, sí, lo hacía, sin embargo nadie aparte de mí era consciente de ello.

—A las tres es perfecto.

Rose y Alice llegaron poco después con los jugos. Después de beberlos, nos encaminamos hacia el auto para iniciar el recorrido hasta la casa de Rose donde se quedaría Alice toda la tarde.

—Te quedaras con nosotras a almorzar, ¿verdad?

—No princesa, hoy Bella debe ir a su casa; no puedes monopolizarla tanto, Renée pide un poco de tiempo también —Alice hizo un pequeño y delicado mohín; salieron del auto despidiéndose de Edward y de mí.

Como me encontraba en la parte trasera del Volvo, salí para ocupar el puesto del copiloto. Algo tenían los hombres Cullen con no ir solos en la parte delantera, excepto si se trataba de Alice, claro.

—Bella, ¿vendrás después de almuerzo o tienes deberes? —Preguntó Rosalie asomándose en la ventana del auto.

—No Rose, tengo unas diligencias para esta tarde.

—Ok, entonces te llamo en la noche —Rose miró a Edward y sonrió dulcemente —¿Edward? —Él le otorgo su atención —podrías… ¿podrías decirle a Emmett que venga por Alice en la noche? Es que lo extraño mucho.

Si no conociera a mí amiga hubiese pensado que tenía timidez, pero lo cierto era que ella no hablaba con cualquiera acerca de sus sentimientos.

Edward sonrió tenuemente.

—Claro Rosalie, será un placer. Que tengas buen día— Rose se quedó con una triunfal sonrisa en el rostro.

Arrancamos hacia mi casa; en el camino Edward curioseaba sobre mi clase de literatura; por mi parte le expliqué las razones por las cuales no me complacía el arcaico método de estudio del vetusto profesor.

Más pronto de lo que apetecía nos encontrábamos frente a mi casa.

—Bueno, creo que mis padres me esperan.

—Sí, buen provecho —declaró con una sonrisa ladina, se acercó a mi rostro y plantó un agradable beso en mi mejilla.

—Igualmente. Nos… nos vemos —argumenté patéticamente.

—Dentro de poco —concluyó más para sí mismo, creo.

Al cruzar la puerta de mi vivienda percibí el aroma de las diferentes especias y aderezos que usaba Renée desde que hizo esa conferencia de comida vegetariana.

—Hola mamá —voceé pasando por la cocina.

Subí a mi habitación; descargué el bolso y me quité las zapatillas que traía, quedando en unos cómodos calcetines azules.

De regreso en la cocina ya Charlie había llegado de la Estación de Policía. Luego de saludarlo me dispuse a licuar el jugo.

En el transcurso del almuerzo intente sin éxito estar al tanto de la conversación de mis padres, mamá me preguntó el motivo de estar tan absorta; inventé alguna ridícula excusa y me dejó tranquila.

Pasadas las dos de la tarde Charlie y Renée debían estar en sus respectivos trabajos, por lo cual aproveché para poner música a todo volumen.

Literalmente creo que estuve acostada en mi cama mirando al techo más de una hora.

Siendo Edward bastante puntual mi celular sonó a la hora convenida.

Me esperaba recostado en su auto con los ojos cerrados, un legítimo gesto de paz adornaba sus perfectos rasgos.

Cuando sintió mi cercanía abrió los ojos, pude contemplar el nacimiento de una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, sonreí también; a su lado la alegría se volvía contagiosa.

—Hola Edward —me acerqué a él depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla, me esforcé por no aspirar demasiado su arrebatador efluvio—. ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?

—Han habido peores —enarqué una ceja —Emmett empleó su nueva receta de salsa en las pastas.

Rodé lo ojos, era de valientes probar los experimentos culinarios de ese hombre.

—¿Estás lista? —Asentí tímidamente.

Edward me abrió la puerta como el atento hombre que era; por mi parte, contuve la respiración ante su inminente proximidad. Entre tanto él daba la vuelta frente al carro para llegar a su puesto, suspire; hoy había sido un día largo y esto apenas empezaba.

—Quiero saber a dónde nos dirigimos —expresé después de varios kilómetros con exagerada inquietud.

Edward me miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Con que muy curiosa? —Rodé los ojos —no te daré ni una pista, lo sabrás al llegar.

—¿Es algún tipo de rapto? —Inquirí sarcástica.

— ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Mi expresión de anhelo podría otorgarle la respuesta, así que bajé la mirada ante su imprevisto interrogante; porque con él debía aplacar mis pensamientos, contradecirme con mis palabras y callar.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la tortuosa rutina.

Edward hizo una mueca; no tenía que leer su mente para saber que estaba arrepentido.

—Lo siento Bella, no quería molestarte.

—No lo haces, al contrario, a tu lado me siento cómoda —Edward sonrió en respuesta.

Cerca de las cuatro noté que llegábamos a las afueras de la ciudad pero no me interesaba, cualquier lugar a su lado sería el paraíso para mí.

En medio del camino había una zona verde llena de restaurantes y miradores, parqueamos en un sitio de ensueño; toda la estructura estaba construida en madera envejecida con exquisita flora decorando el natural paisaje.

Edward abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para salir, a mis pulmones llegó el puro aire de las impolutas montañas.

Alcé la vista ante el imponente panorama, no quería perder detalle de tan sublime sitio; poco después recordé que no había soltado la mano de mi acompañante. Me frustro alejarme de su fascinante toque.

—Es… perfecto —balbuceé patéticamente.

—Me alegra que te guste —Edward mostró sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa, nos dirigimos a un balcón que se encontraba solo, teniendo la mejor perspectiva del interminable bosque.

Una señora entrada en sus años llegó a nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué se les ofrece, jovencitos? —Dicho eso nos entregó el amplio menú del lugar.

—¿Qué nos recomienda? —Sonrió Edward dulcemente a la veterana.

—Aquí hacemos el mejor postre de duraznos y nuestro café es recolectado en una finca cercana.

—Debo suponer que quieres postre de duraznos, ¿no?

—Me conoces bien. Imagino que tú pedirás un Frapuccino de caramelo, ¿me equivoco?

—En absoluto.

—Así que… un postre de durazno y un frapuccino. Que importante eso de conocer los gustos del otro —la mujer sonrió marcando su rostro poblado de arrugas y manchas de la edad.

Una corriente de alegría paseó por mi interior, ella nos había visto como algo más que amigos. Mi iluso corazón cambio su ritmo.

Recibí una llamada en mi celular. Renne.

—Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien má, ¿tú?

—Excelente. ¿Dónde andas hija? Llame a casa y nadie contesto.

—Estoy en la oficina de registro de la universidad, un problema con el sistema.

—Está bien. Que tengas buena tarde. Besos

—Adiós

Edward no comentaría al respecto. Claramente, yo tampoco.

Minutos después llegó un hombre con el delicioso pedido, empezamos a comer y Edward no demoró en retomar el tema por el cual estábamos aquí.

—Bueno, el plan para el cumpleaños de Alice no es tan complicado; sin embargo no sé nada de estas cosas. Necesito que me ayudes con los detalles básicos y las decisiones más importantes. Soy su padre, pero nadie la conoce mejor que tú.

—Con gusto.

—Otra cosa, Tanya no podrá venir esta vez para su cumpleaños.

Hablé con ella la semana pasada, tiene un desfile importantísimo que no puede cancelar, lo aplazaron y se han cruzado las fechas.

—Oh, me imagino cómo se pondrá Alice con la noticia.

—Sí, lo sé. Ella se lo dirá pasado mañana; por eso necesito que esto sea especial.

—Así será Edward, es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Ella lo merece todo Bella, llegó a mi vida para darle un hermoso sentido, por ella tuve la entereza de seguir adelante ante los obstáculos que se avecinaban.

La tarde se pasó más deprisa de lo codiciado; el tiempo con Edward nunca sería suficiente.

En la puesta de sol salimos del majestuoso recinto hacia un lugar más amargo: la realidad.

Edward y yo encontramos nuestros exóticos gustos musicales, que por extraño que parezca eran similares.

Íbamos a una excesiva velocidad por la pavimentada carretera; observé por el cristal los árboles que quedaban atrás junto con mi día feliz.

La noche se apropiaba de todo, otro día había llegado a su fin.

El día que quería durara eternamente. Igual mi sonrisa no se borraría, agradecía inmensamente esta oportunidad de cooperar con la sorpresa de Alice.

Transcurrida una hora llegamos a casa. Favorablemente para mí, ninguno de mis padres había llegado aún.

Me encontraba recostada en el Volvo, frente a Edward. Ultimábamos detalles, el fin de semana decidiríamos entre un salón o la casa Cullen para la fiesta.

Él miró su reloj, yo sabía que ya debía marcharse.

—Mejor me voy ya, pasé una tarde inigualable.

Muchas gracias por todo, Bella.

—Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí.

Acarició con la palma de su mano mi mejilla izquierda y acunó mi rostro. La plácida cercanía era asfixiante.

Edward acercó su rostro al mío, se congeló por un segundo mirando fijamente mis grandes ojos cafés.

Besó mi otra mejilla con desbordante gentileza; quede sin habla.

Volteé mi cara para evitar su mirada directa… ya era suficiente con el cúmulo de emociones que recorrían cada una de mis extremidades.

—Bella yo…

—¿Tú que, Edward?

—Yo… debo irme.

Y sin más se subió a su auto, arrancó deliberadamente, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Se fue, dejándome desconcertada. Mi confundido corazón bombeaba sangre de forma frenética.

Me tumbé en mi cama y quité mis zapatillas como autómata, mi cerebro estaba hecho un lío, mi imaginación no paraba de crear hipótesis ante su extraño comportamiento.

Al llegar Renée y Charlie me excusé con que ya había cenado algo, no hicieron más preguntas.

El timbre de mi celular lleno mi habitación. Lo tome de la almohada.

"_Llamada entrante: Edward C_"

Pase mi mano por la cara suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Aló?

—Bells

Estúpida. Idiota. Ilusa. Mi biografía en tres palabras.

Solo a mí se me ocurría que después de la despedida de esta noche, Edward me llamaría a saludar.

—Hola cielo —Respondí sin camuflar del todo la decepción en mi voz.

—Le pedí el celular a mí papi ya que mi paquete de minutos caducó.

Solo quería comentarte que como mañana almorzaremos en tu casa, le recuerdes a Renne que no como mariscos.

—Oí algo de una cazuela de camarones

—Lo sabía. Algo me decía que debía llamarte. Hasta mañana amiga.

Estampe mi celular contra el colchón recriminándome la falta de lógica común.

Cerca de las doce, mi celular sonó y de nuevo era _ese_ número.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Bella.

—Edward…

—Espero no haberte despertado.

—No te preocupes, no estaba ni cerca de dormir.

Escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—Hoy deje pasar lo cansados que se veían tus ojos; no quiero parecer entrometido; pero eso no está bien. El sueño es parte vital de la salud.

—Tienes razón y claro que puedes opinar en mi vida. Pero dime, ¿me llamaste para darme consejos de descanso casi a la medianoche? —Rió por lo bajo, me agrado saber que su humor no había sido opacado.

—No, llamé a disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato.

—¿Quieres mi opinión? Te disculpas demasiado.

—Sólo cuando lo siento prudente, contigo es fácil olvidar ciertas restricciones —para variar, no entendí a que se refería—. ¿Me disculparás?

—De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas… simplemente no entendí muy bien tu súbito afán.

—Es sólo que, a veces a tu lado no me comporto como es debido.

—Me gusta que seas auténtico, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Lo que no capto es… ¿por qué eso está mal?

—No lo está.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las disculpas? —Rió de nuevo.

—No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?

Los dos quedamos en silencio un cuarto de minuto hasta que él fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que ya es hora de dejarte descansar.

Edward quería colgar y yo deseaba mi explicación; comprendí que hoy no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

—Está bien, que pases buena noche.

—Igualmente.

—Gracias por la llamada.

—Gracias a ti, por contestarme.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que estoy el tiempo que necesites.

—Puede que eso sea por mucho tiempo.

—Estaré aquí para siempre —confesé en un débil susurro.

Escuché un suspiro de fondo y colgó.

Miré la pantalla del celular, una foto de Alice sentada en mis piernas en la época de navidad; las dos riéndonos, abrazadas, felices.

Una gota salada se desplazó hasta la comisura de mi labio.

Situé el celular en la mesa de noche y me hundí más entre las sábanas.

Diferente a tantas noches, mi mente quedó en blanco… estaba agotada de cavilar sin cesar.

En esta ocasión estaba tan aturdida que mi cuerpo fue forzado a la inconsciencia.

Tal vez, en mis sueños tener lo que deseaba, fuese más fácil.

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a las tres maniacas que deben estar pervirtiendo al mundo sin mí en la ventanita del msn jajaja Liss (Cunning Angel), Mili(Dulce y Fuerte) y Jeanine (WhiteDemon14).. LOve u girls**

**Hola a todos! Sí, la zorra de Liz regreso después de… mucho tiempo como si no hubiese dejado tirada a varias personas por acá ¿Que puedo decir? Me encontraba en la paradisiaca isla de San Andrés (Googlealo(**?**)xD) You know sea, sex and sun… Ok, no. **

**El punto es que regrese, esta vez para quedarme.**

**Amando a su half soul… Celes´s bad girl xD**

**Debo agradecer a todas las hermosas lectoras que han dejado sus reviews en cada cap. los Pm preguntándome sobre mi y la historia, alertas, favs.. etc **

**A esas preciosas chicas que dejan sus rr anónimos. Lamento mucho no poder contestárselos, pero de corazón les agradezco. Recuerden también que ff borra los mails así que déjenlos con con espacios o en mi profile encuentran mi msn.**

**UN ENORME GRACIAS A TODAS**

**Que estén muy bien,**

**Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** El mundo Twilight y todo lo que tú y yo sabemos no me pertenece, es de Meyer. El resto de situaciones y locuras mostradas en la historia son mías._

_Ellos traicionaron la confianza de los que querían, deseando más de lo que está permitido tomar. Un amor que alimenta el alma de dos seres; pero, ¿puede llegar a destruir a los que los rodean? Es difícil dejar pasar el amor por anteponer a los demás._

* * *

**S_in Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar._**

_**By Lizjoo**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Edward estacionó frente a mi casa. Alice se despidió de su papá arrebatándome las llaves de la entrada, corriendo a abrir la puerta. A ella le gustaba ser la primera en todo, además, hoy estaba particularmente feliz esa pequeña.

—Dile a… tus padres que debo buscar a Emmett porque su jeep está en el taller —indicó Edward.

—Está bien, igual Charlie no ha llegado —comenté observando el espacio vacío en el garaje, donde usualmente se parqueaba la patrulla.

—¿Charlie? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Ese es su nombre, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro de que el jefe Swan no sabe como su hija lo llama a sus espaldas.

Rodé los ojos.

—Yo guardo tus secretos y tu guarda los míos.

Una sensual sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su impactante rostro.

—Es un trato, entonces.

Asentí sonriendo. Con él era fácil ser yo misma.

—Nos vemos al rato, Bella.

Mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no disminuyeron mi buen ánimo, cada que teníamos una amena conversación, él empezaba con sus actos de desaparición.

La sonrisa se borró inconscientemente de mis labios.

Y como Edward era bastante observador, lo notó.

—No me demoro —prometió pellizcando mi mentón delicadamente y mordiendo su carnoso labio inferior.

Sonrió de forma cálida y guiñó un ojo.

¡Mierda! Él nunca había tenido gestos tan coquetos conmigo. Ademanes que solo lo hacían más irresistible, si es que eso era posible.

Asentí tímidamente dándole un rápido y bastante casto beso en la mejilla ya que necesitaba alejarme un poco, era fuerte pero no de piedra y Edward no ayudaba con sus encantos naturales a sosegar los impulsos de mi sofocado cuerpo.

Al entrar en casa después de la ajetreada mañana en la universidad, encontré a mi madre haciendo un festín en la cocina. Y es que la exorbitante cantidad de alimentos podrían, fácilmente, alimentar a un país pequeño y de seguro sobraría.

La saludé presurosa, me dirigí a mi cuarto a descargar el bolso y deshacerme de las incómodas zapatillas para quedarme en calcetines como de costumbre.

Acostada en mí cama me esperaba Alice, por supuesto, con el Ipod a todo volumen, los ojos cerrados y los pies descalzos. Una imagen bastante _cómoda_. Tomé una de las almohadas del sillón lanzándola a su armonioso rostro.

Alice saltó de repente, asustada. No me había oído entrar.

—¡¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?! —Chilló en un tono bastante elevado enarcando una ceja.

Solté un bufido. Hice señas de que se quitara los audífonos y ella así lo hizo.

—Primero que todo pequeña no debías gritarme, la única que está próxima a una sordera eres tú con el volumen de ese aparato —argumenté de forma regañona poniendo las manos en mi cintura —y en segundo lugar bajarás conmigo a ayudar en los últimos detalles del almuerzo.

Ella me sacó la lengua.

—¿Ah sí?, pues déjame recordarte que Tanya, mi mamá, vive en Miami. Tu no me mandas —replico de forma altanera cruzándose de brazos.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio y un minuto después estábamos riendo a carcajadas. Nuestros intentos de discusiones eran bastante patéticos.

Alice abrió el clóset, buscando entre mis zapatos hasta colocarse mis sandalias rosadas, las que casualmente le combinaban a la perfección con el color de su blusa.

—Oye Bells, y, ¿por qué demoraste tanto en subir? Juraba que venias detrás de mí pero tuve tiempo hasta de quitarme los botines.

Lo pregunta de Alice no me tomó del todo por sorpresa, el no dejar pasar las cosas era de familia. Sonreí en un intento de parecer franca y le mentí a mi mejor amiga.

— Me quedé hablando con mamá, sabes cómo me obliga a probar todo para asegurarse que sus postres son espectaculares.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Típico de Renée —ella me miró, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes Bells?

—Si cielo, yo también te quiero —la sonrisa de mi menuda amiga se acrecentó más, pasó su delgado brazo por mi cintura, bajamos las escaleras escabulléndonos en la cocina.

Mamá había preparado pollo, carne y mariscos. Una exageración para sólo seis personas, pensaría cualquiera… que no conociera a Emmett.

Renée ya tenía casi todo listo por lo que nos dedicamos a arreglar la vajilla y servilletas en el comedor.

Era un simple almuerzo, pero la sencillez no iba con mi madre.

Cuando Charlie llegó de la estación de policía, descargó la pistola, saludó y se sentó en la sala a ver deportes.

Poco después el imbécil de Emmett se ensaño con el timbre casi hasta quemarlo.

Charlie soltó risitas desde su silla mientras yo salía corriendo hacia la puerta. Bufé. Si yo intentara tocar sólo… una vez en mi vida el timbre de esa forma, no quedaría viva para contar el cuento.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una hermosa imagen.

Edward tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras reía con Emmett y le pegaba juguetonamente en el brazo.

Al verme, ambos sonrieron dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo está la chica _Bella_ de la ciudad? —Bromeó Emmett en un intento de hacer comentarios "graciosos" con mi nombre.

Emmett pasó su pesado brazo por mi hombro acercándome a él mientras caminábamos a la sala. Edward nos miró de forma singular; cuando se percató de que lo observaba, volteó su rostro.

—Hey Charles, ¿cómo está todo viejo? —Empezó Emmett y Charlie ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, él era de pocos amigos, sólo unos cuantos en la reserva, Emmett y Edward.

Los tres se pusieron a hablar y yo ya sobraba en la habitación, sonreí tímidamente y me dirigí al comedor donde ya todo estaba dispuesto para comer.

Renée fue a saludar a sus invitados y los hizo pasar a la mesa de seis puestos.

Mis padres se sentaron en los extremos de la mesa, Alice y Emmett en el lateral izquierdo de forma que Edward quedaba entre mamá y yo en el otro costado.

Risas. Bromas. Temas _serios_. Adivinanzas. Cátedra paternal. Más risas. El entorno estaba saturado de las voces de todos, hablando al mismo tiempo de diferentes temas.

Por un momento me quedé en silencio observando a las personas que me acompañaban, aunque hacía falta Rosalie, éramos como una gran familia que se quería en demasía.

La sola idea me hizo sonreír.

—Rose no pudo asistir a causa de un compromiso en el club —escuché como respondía Emmett a la pregunta de Charlie.

Al ser su padre el gerente ella tenía obligación de ir a esos eventos sociales por educación, compromiso o una mierda así.

—Hija, se que hoy saldríamos las dos pero… tu padre tiene la tarde libre y ya que se va este fin de semana a pescar con Harry, me preguntaba si podríamos postergar… —la corté antes de que terminara, ella y Charlie necesitaban tiempo a solas.

—Claro mamá, no hay afán. Tú y mi papá pueden salir tranquilos. Por mi ni te preocupes, pasaré la tarde con Alice.

Mamá me agradeció con una enorme sonrisa. Miré de soslayo como Edward tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, por lo de "papá" suponía yo.

Bufé por lo bajo y él soltó risitas; sí, era por lo de Charlie. Me vibró el celular en el bolsillo, lo saqué y vi un mensaje de texto de Edward, me sorprendió ya que no lo había visto escribir nada.

"_Si nos guardamos los secretos significa que somos... ¿amigos?"_ Se leía en la pantalla, ser tan próxima a Edward llenaba mi alma de un gozo indescriptible.

Me apresuré a contestarle: _"Eso espero"._

De inmediato me contestó: _"Me alegra mucho. ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? Pensé en mirar unos salones para decidir donde haremos la fiesta, si no interfiere con tus planes"._

Cuando estaba a punto de digitar mi respuesta, la voz de Renée interrumpió mi acción.

—Sabes que pienso de los celulares en la mesa jovencita… —mordí mi labio para no contestarle a mamá como tenía ganas.

Charlie y Renée no entendían que esas reprimendas ya no venían al caso, se quedaron en la etapa de educarme. Notoriamente yo ya estaba "formada" y nada de lo que ellos hicieran o dijeran lo cambiaría, no ahora.

Alcé mi vista y la miré entre mis pestañas con visible ira, bajé ambos brazos a los lados de mi cadera, apoyando mis manos en el borde de la silla y guardando el celular. No estaba para peleas ahora, ella no asimilaba que los berrinches de adolescente habían acabado hacía ya mucho.

Un atosigante silencio se apoderó de la mesa.

—Bueno Renée todo ha estado delicioso, pero conoces mi parte favorita de estos almuerzos —mi madre le otorgó toda su atención a Edward —me urge el postre —agregó él para romper la desagradable atmósfera y ayudarme, obviamente.

Todos miraron a Renée y ella mostró una hermosa sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie hacia la cocina; Alice salió detrás de ella a colaborarle, por mi parte me quedé sentada con el ceño fruncido.

Me gire hacia Edward con la mirada baja y articulé un "Gracias"

Sentí como sus suaves y tibios dedos acariciaban superficialmente los nudillos de mi mano derecha, experimenté como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas quedaron embelesadas ante su solemne roce.

Al instante me percaté de que no todos observaron a Renée, Edward todo el tiempo tuvo su descarada mirada fija en mí y los demás estaban tan ocupados en nuevas conversaciones sin darse por enterados.

—No me gusta verte enojada —reveló en voz baja de forma que sólo yo lo escuchase—. ¿Podrías sonreír para mí? —Solicitó en ese tono tan propio de él que destilaba suavidad y ternura, esa voz que parecía zambullirte en una acogedora sinfonía entre satín y terciopelo.

Antes de llegar a proponérmelo las comisuras de mis labios se torcieron en una auténtica sonrisa.

—Manipulador —murmuré.

Él enarco una ceja y rodé los ojos, Edward escuchaba demasiado; su musical risa no se hizo esperar y al ser tan contagiosa me reí con él.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es la risita de ustedes dos?

El interrogante de Emmett produjo que Charlie nos mirara instantáneamente.

Mi mísero cerebro no podía crear una mínima respuesta ya que me sentí expuesta, y yo no había hecho nada malo. Pero mis delirios secretos le hacían malas jugadas a mi conciencia, llenándome de culpas. Eso sin contar la mano de Edward en contacto con la mía.

Así que Edward me salvó, nuevamente.

—Recordando tu fiesta de graduación Emmett —Emmett y Charlie se carcajearon ante el bochornoso recuerdo seguido por la risita de Alice y Renée que traían unas bandejas.

Edward era bueno, siempre tenía las palabras correctas para desviar la atención; debería pedirle unas clasecitas. Me insulté mentalmente.

Descriptivas imágenes de Edward como mi profesor pasaban como una película ante mis ojos, ese tipo de ideas sólo subían mi temperatura corporal, sacudí mi cabeza desechando esos lujuriosos pensamientos.

Pasaron más minutos, nuevos temas de debate. Al final miré a Renée y ella me respondió con una amable sonrisa, no me gustaba estar de pelea con ella.

Cuando terminábamos el postre tocaron el timbre. Como Alice estaba de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina por más postre fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Oh por Dios! —El alarido de felicidad que soltó Alice nos tomo por sorpresa a todos —Éste será el mejor cumpleaños de la historia.

Edward enarcó una ceja, interrogante.

Escuché una voz que se hizo bastante conocida. Ese timbre de voz… arrastré la silla hacia atrás haciéndola chillar y me puse de pie en el acto.

Pocos segundos después entró Alice montada en la espalda de un alto chico moreno.

—¿Jacob… Black? —Fue notable la duda en el interrogante de Charlie.

—¿Acaso hay otro? —Contestó con su característica sonrisa que podría alumbrar el más opaco día.

—¡Jacob! —Grité sin reparo corriendo hacia él. El joven muchacho no parecía más el minúsculo niño que quería como un hermanito y que debía proteger antes de los demás.

—¡Bellita! —Alice se bajó de su espalda y Jacob me alzó en sus fuertes brazos dándome una vuelta en el aire.

—Has regresado… —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abracé a mi amigo; quería abrazarlo por siempre, estar segura de que no me dejaría nuevamente.

Jacob mi amigo de la infancia, el que nació cuando yo tenía poco más de un año.

Eran unos ojos oscuros y piel bronceada en un bultito regordete llorón; desde ese instante estuvimos juntos, aunque peleara siempre con Rose, luego llegó Alice y ya lo demás es historia.

Las imágenes del pasado inundaron mi mente.

_Salí de mi salón de clases dejando un besito en la rosada mejilla de mi profesora, la Señorita Stephens. Este día mi sonrisa no se borraba de mis labios porque le había enseñado a un compañerito a leer todas las consonantes. _

_Además ese día le enseñaría a Alice cómo se llama la letra del puntito encima de la rayita._

_Rose me esperaba sentada en el murito de cemento con sus enormes ondulaciones color oro siendo movidas por la brisa; su cabello largo hasta la cintura estaba un poquito enredado por jugar a las escondidas después de recreo y sus gorditos cachetes bañados en rosado._

_Llegué a su lado y tomé su manita tan blanca como la mía._

_Sus grandes ojos de un color azul muy fuerte y raro me observaron y una sonrisita coqueta pasó por sus delgaditos labios mostrando los huequitos por los dos dientes que se le habían caído._

—_Hola Belli. _

—_Hola Rose._

_Caminamos hasta la puerta del colegio donde nos esperaba mi papi y el papi de Alice con ella en brazos. Ella estaba apenas en jardín en el mismo colegio que Rosie y yo pero en otro bloque que estaba separado de los niños de primaria._

—_¡Papito! —Grité lanzándome a los brazos de mi papi y tomando el cuello de su camisa de policía._

_Él también tomó a Rose en su otro brazo y le dio un besito en la frente. El papi de Alice la puso en el piso y ella corrió, sonriendo. _

_Alice llegó con paso torpe hacia nosotras. Su vestidito blanco con azul estaba sucio de lo que parecía juguito de mora._

_Las tres nos saludamos y abrazamos mientras nos íbamos hacia la patrulla de mi papi. Cada que me montaba en ella me sentía en una película. _

_Rose y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera y el papi de Alice la ayudó a subir a ella ya que al ser tan bajita no alcanzaba._

—_Sácate los dedos de la boca Alice, estás toda sucia —reprendió Edward a mi pequeñita amiga. Alice saco el dedo pulgar de su boquita e inmediatamente hizo un puchero y se puso a llorar._

—_¿Por qué lloras princesa? —Preguntó su papi mientras la tomaba en brazos y sentaba en sus piernas._

_Alice miró a su papi y sorbió su naricita._

—_Porque me dijiste Alie y tu sólo me dices así cuando tas bravo._

—_Perdóname bebé, fue sin intención. _

—_¿No tas bravo?_

—_No mi princesita, jamás me enfadaría contigo; pero recuerda que hay bacterias malas y no debes meterte los dedos a la boca si están sucios._

—_Bueno papi —Alice se estiró y Edward inclinó su cara para que ella tuviera acceso a su mejilla y dejara un besito húmedo por sus lágrimas._

_En el camino a casa noté a mi papi raro, estaba callado y me miraba de forma extraña por el espejito retrovisor._

_Poco después estábamos sentadas las tres en la cocina almorzando unas de esas verduras feas que nos hacia comer mi mami, lo bueno fue que llegó Tanya con helado de caramelo para el postre. _

_La mami de Alice se sentó a mi lado y acarició mis cabellos tiernamente, le sonreí y dirigí toda mi atención al delicioso helado que tenía en frente._

_Cuando estábamos armando un rompecabezas de 200 fichas sonó el timbre y entro Jacob con su camiseta y carita inundada en lágrimas, me levanté de mi puesto y corrí torpemente hacia él._

—_¿Por qué lloras Jake? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?_

—_No Bellita… Es peor —mi mejor amigo sorbió su nariz mientras su pecho se contraía por el hipo._

_Miré a Billy que tenía una mueca en su rostro al igual que todos los grandes. _

—_¿Qué pasa Billy?_

—_Bellita sabes que hay cosas que ni los adultos podemos manejar. Jacob y yo…_

—_¡No! —Chillé abrazando al pequeñín que era como mi hermanito menor—. Se van, ¿Cierto? Escuché hace como un mes que tal vez te ibas —mi rostro ya estaba lleno de lagrimas y mi cuerpo retorciéndose por los sollozos que salían de mi garganta —no me dejes Jake._

—_No nos dejes —corrigió Alice llorando y agarrando un bracito de Jacob._

—_Papi, mami, dejen que Jacob se quede con nosotras._

—_Lo siento cariño._

_Los tres llorábamos desconsolados y Rose salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de juegos._

—_Te quiero Bellita. Eres mi manita, ¿recuerdas? _

—_Y tu mi único hermanito siempre Jake._

_Me solté de su abrazo y corrí escaleras arriba junto a Alice con cuidado de no tropezar. No sería capaz de verlo marcharse. _

—_Por eso nunca lo quise… sabía que se iría tarde o temprano por alguna razón… igual que mis papis —Rose estaba seria, una sonrisita amarga se paseó por sus labios, tomó su muñeca y se dispuso a cambiarle su ropita._

_Alice y yo nos acostamos en el sofá y lloramos abrazadas por varios minutos._

—_Ya no lloren mis niñas, hablarán con él todos los días. Prometo que algún día regresará y no se irá nunca —dijo la mami de Alice mientras acariciaba nuestros cabellos. _

_Hoy era el peor día de mi corta vida porque mi hermanito, Jake, ya no estaría más conmigo… _

_Lloré en el hombro de Tanya hasta quedarme dormida._

Sonreí tenuemente ante tantos recuerdos que nunca traía a colación; sin embargo ahora no importaba porque el dolor se había ido.

Como siendo tan pequeños pensamos que cada cosa es el fin del mundo; pero luego nos damos cuenta de que las cosas no pasarán de la forma que queremos a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

Sonreí de nuevo porque habíamos cumplido nuestra promesa y habíamos estado en contacto todos estos años. Evidentemente, Jacob se volvió el centro de la conversación en la mesa.

Emmett lo retaba a luchas, Charlie preguntaba por Billy, su amigo. Alice estaba prendida a su cuello y yo sonreía porque nada arruinaría este maravilloso día.

Jake reía sin parar, para nadie era un secreto que le gustaba la atención.

------

Renée y Charlie salieron después de las dos hacia su cita romántica o lo que fuera que hicieran las parejas de más de quince años de casados en su tiempo libre.

Edward debía llevar a Emmett por su jeep por lo que Alice, Jacob y yo nos quedamos hablando en la terraza de mi casa.

Al poco tiempo Alice empezó a bostezar y Jacob la llevó al sillón de la sala a que durmiera un rato.

Todo con él eran risas y sarcasmo. Jake podía parecer un rudo y grande muchacho pero en el fondo era el mismo fastidioso de siempre.

Mientras pasaba la tarde nos relatábamos los hechos importantes de tantos años, definitivamente por teléfono las cosas no se podían explicar correctamente.

Jacob me contaba que viviría en La Push, la reserva a la que era perteneciente, yo le dije que era un imbécil por no ir al colegio con Alice.

—La pagarás Bellita —sentenció el grandulón atrapándome en sus corpulentos brazos, me lanzó al suelo a hacerme cosquillas y aunque intenté defenderme, fue imposible huir de su agilidad atacándome con cosquillas hasta retorcerme del dolor en el estomago y la mandíbula de tanto reír.

Me quedé sin aire de tantas carcajadas y oí a alguien carraspear.

El papá de Alice se encontraba en la acera de mi casa con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Edward me miró bastante extraño, parecía… enojado.

Suspiré pesadamente y contemplé la escena que se exponía ante sus ojos.

Jacob me tenía aprisionada bajo su vasta musculatura asiendo mis brazos de forma que me retenía contra el frío azulejo, mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña, mi respiración errática ante la actividad previa, la blusa morada que traía puesta estaba cerca a la cintura, mostrando mi abdomen y algo de mis caderas por el pantalón descaderado.

Está bien, no era exactamente la imagen más inocente del mundo, pero tampoco era muy comprometedora o, ¿sí?

Jacob y yo nos alejamos de golpe, él se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantar con cara nerviosa. Intente arreglar un poco mi desprolijo estado, en vano.

No quería que Edward malinterpretara las cosas, Jake y yo nunca nos veríamos como algo más que hermanos; aunque en el fondo sabía que a Edward no le importaban mis explicaciones, sabía que de él no surgiría nada diferente a cariño paternal.

—Lamento interrumpir —emitió Edward en tono áspero.

—No interrumpes nada —replicó Jacob con sonrisa nerviosa.

—Como digas —recriminó destilando frialdad con su mandíbula tensa—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

—En la sala —me apresuré a contestar.

Edward entró a mi casa sin mirar atrás, sin mirarme. Tomé una bocanada de aire y exhalé rápidamente. Jacob a mi lado se rió y yo lo miré como si fuera un lunático.

—¿No me digas que esto no es lo más gracioso que te ha pasado en la vida?

Y casi inconscientemente me trasladé a la mayor vergüenza que he pasado en mi vida.

Aún recuerdo ese día… lastimosamente.

_Era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Rose, ella cumplía un mes antes que yo. _

_La gran fiesta se celebró en la casa de mi amiga y yo intentando animar a Rose porque había peleado con Emmett, tomé más tequila de la cuenta. _

_De pronto, sin saberlo como, el papá de mi mejor amiga me encontró en la cocina dándome un ensalivado y nada agradable beso con Tyler, un compañero de curso. _

_El hermoso primer beso de cuento de hadas. _

_Sí, claro._

_Recuerdo el grito enfurecido de Edward, quien nos separó con la cara roja de la ira y llamando a gritos a mi madre por semejante espectáculo._

_Yo entre tequila y cerveza había perdido un poco la sensatez pero era consciente de que la había cagado. Cuando Renée supo lo sucedido sonrió y dijo que era normal en los jóvenes de nuestra edad; Edward se disculpó y se largó a toda prisa en su Volvo. _

_Al día siguiente le dijo a Alice que por si las dudas ella no podía tener novio. _

Admito que eso fue chistoso.

No mencionaré que jamás en mi vida le volví a dirigir la palabra al baboso de Tyler.

Nunca tuve oportunidad de confesarle a nadie que lo había hecho intentando buscarle el gusto a algún chico de mi edad. Meses después comprendí que solo tenía ojos para un _hombre_… uno imposible.

—¿Bellita? Dios mujer estás en la luna.

El comentario de Jake me sacó de mis _dulces_ remembranzas.

Aunque no le encontraba la gracia al asunto de que Edward se enojara conmigo, admito que la confusión era cómica y la risa de Jacob contagiaba.

Reí mientras entraba a mi casa abrazada de mi mejor amigo.

Sentada en el gran mueble Alice bostezaba y pasaba las manos por sus adormilados ojos, apenas nos vio entrar sonrió alegremente, a diferencia de Edward que bufó por lo bajo.

—¿Nos vamos Bells?

—Sí cielo. Ya tengo las llaves de la casa en mi bolsillo.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la puerta. Alice se adelantó a preguntarle algo a Jacob por lo que quedé en un engorroso silencio con Edward que aún no se dignaba ni a mirarme.

—¿Vienes, Jake?

—No puedo Alice, debo ir a lavar la moto pero nos vemos mañana temprano, ¿vale?

—Está bien, hasta mañana entonces.

-----

Luego de la despedida, nos subimos al auto del papá de Alice y pocos minutos después llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Edward se disculpó con que se daría una ducha ya que había pasado parte de la tarde en el taller con Emmett.

Alice y yo fuimos a preparar unos sándwiches de pavo con malteada, cualquier nutricionista estaría orgullosa de nuestra equilibrada y sana dieta.

Mientras cortábamos el pan y comíamos las sobras del helado Alice hacia múltiples planes para su cumpleaños y yo pensé en que deberíamos armar un montaje de fiesta porque evidentemente ella esperaba que su cumpleaños fuese celebrado. Cuando Alice me detallaba el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior con un chico misterioso fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre.

—¿Alice?

—En la cocina papi.

—Princesa, ¿sabes dónde dejé mi camisa negra?

Después de esas palabras estimé como si todo mi entorno se detuviera ridículamente.

Él acababa de salir de la ducha, su torso despojado de estorbosa tela, mi corazón acelerado. Sus piernas al descubierto, mí sentido común destruido. Su cobrizo cabello cayendo por la tersa piel de su frente, la necesidad de acercármele acrecentada.

Debería ser ilegal que se le privara al mundo de ver el solemne cuerpo de este hombre. Si estuviera alguna vez en un puesto del gobierno decretaría que Edward Cullen tenía prohibida la ropa, porque un tesoro como lo era su varonil anatomía no debía ser escondido tras innecesaria tela.

Debía parar esto; mi boca estaba seca ante tan perfecto espécimen, mi mente empezó a preguntarse como seria sentir esos músculos delineando cada centímetro de mi piel y que podría hacer para que se tensara su cuerpo ante mis caricias.

Edward se paseaba frente a mí con esa toalla envuelta en su baja cadera y yo como adicta ante su exquisita droga, quedé embelesada observando ese masculino y esculpido cuerpo que se me antojaba de lo más apetecible.

¿Cómo frenar mi mente si ella es la que produce estas indecorosas imágenes?

Su torso desnudo surcado en gotas, le concedían un glorioso resplandor. La toalla alrededor de sus caderas que yo reemplazaría gustosa por mis piernas. Las líneas de los marcados y tonificados músculos de su abdomen, esa línea de sus oblicuos que sólo era un camino al pecado, uno que yo recorrería complacida.

Su cabello húmedo a causa de la ducha… Advertí como también se humedecía algo en mí. Este hombre me ponía de cabeza, alterando mis hormonas al punto de la incineración interna.

—Está colgada en el armario del corredor —explicó Alice, Edward enarcó una ceja aún sin entender—.En la parte de las camisas planchadas —Alice bufó por lo bajo y Edward sonrió.

—Gracias princesa. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Yo tampoco.

Edward me observó con semblante serio y yo le sonreí, él en respuesta tensó su mandíbula y se alejó por el corredor. Yo me quedé con una mueca de sorpresa en mi rostro, rodé mis ojos dejándolo pasar, tenía un problema térmico entre mis bragas que debía atender primero.

-------------------

—Bella… —sentí una suave y caliente caricia en mi mejilla—. ¿Ya quieres irte a tu casa?

El tono amable en la pregunta de Edward me tomó por sorpresa, su rostro sólo reflejaba inmensa ternura. Nos hallábamos en la sala de televisión viendo una película, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre. Alice y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidas en mitad de ésta.

Aunque en las últimas horas Edward se había comportado educadamente, sabía que algo le pasaba conmigo. Lo dejaba un poco en evidencia que ignorara la mitad de lo que le decía.

—Sí, estoy un poco cansada. Muchas emociones para un solo día —lo decía principalmente por el suceso en la cocina con Edward medio desnudo—. ¿Tú me llevarás?

Su expresión se alteró de nuevo y su ceño se arrugó.

—A menos que prefieras que no.

Su mirada se clavó en mi rostro esperando una negativa. Aunque estuviera comportándose como un antipático conmigo, de ningún modo rechazaría su cercanía.

—No, está bien. Vamos.

Me despedí de Alice que ascendía a su habitación notablemente aletargada.

Al sentarme en el Volvo cerré mis ojos y gemí por la pesadez que sentía en mis parpados. Hacía días no me sentía tan cansada.

Edward se acercó a mí y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Le agradecí con palabras enredadas que ni yo comprendí.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y solté un bufido.

—¿Aló?

—Hola Bellita.

Ese simple saludo apartó cualquier indicio de sueño de mi organismo.

—¡Jacob!

—¿Cómo estás Bella?

—Ahora muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, arreglando la moto de Embry, un amigo.

—Me alegro que ya te hayas reunido con tus amigos; pero que no pretendan monopolizarte, tú fuiste mío primero Jake.

Él me respondió con uno de sus chistes y yo me carcajeé de risa, moviendo mi rostro hacia Edward que apretaba el volante de forma que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Enarqué una ceja sin entender su actitud.

—Hey Bella te dejo, llego papá. Hasta mañana. Te quiero.

—Yo mucho más Jake.

Después de colgar con Jacob recordé el problema que se había presentado con mi computador.

—¿Edward?

—Dime.

—Necesito actualizar unas cosas de mi portátil. ¿Me haces el favor y le dices a Andrew, el chico de mantenimiento que me llame?

—Lo pensaré… —contestó tajante y yo rodé mis ojos, aun no entendía el motivo de su evidente y _actual _enfado.

Apenas el auto se detuvo, Edward se bajó para actuar como el caballero que era y yo tal vez un poco inmadura abrí la puerta despreciando su mano para ayudarme a salir siendo tal vez un tanto brusca.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No sé ni por qué lo pregunté. Hoy tienes carácter de ogro.

Una risita brotó de sus labios ocasionando que mis ojos se abrieran con desconcierto. Ese hombre estaba demente, un momento me gruñía y al otro minuto se estaba riendo; al menos la bipolaridad era tratable.

—No es gracioso, mi computador anda muy lento y tengo muchos trabajos en la universidad. Mejor le pido el favor alguien más.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Le puedes decir a Jacob. Él si te hace mucha gracia, ¿no? —Por varias milésimas de segundo lo intenté detestar porque su actitud arrogante me hacia hervir la sangre.

—Tienes razón, lo haré, él de seguro no se negará a colaborarme en lo que le pida —observé a Edward por un momento, luego sonreí de forma mordaz mientras caminaba soberbia sobre la grama hacia la entrada de mi casa. Sentí como él siguió mis pasos.

—Puedes irte tranquilo a tu pantano, Shrek*. No necesito tu ayuda.

Pero claro, una salida triunfal de parte mía era demasiado pedir. Sin previo aviso y de forma estúpida mi pie derecho se enredó con el otro y trastabillé hasta caer bruscamente sobre mi costado izquierdo. Evitando lastimar mi cara antepuse incompetentemente mis manos y éstas se lastimaron un poco ante el impacto.

Edward estaba muy cerca de mí, él maldito lo pudo evitar… pero no quiso.

Lo escuche reírse y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—No te rías en mi cara.

—Nadie dijo que me reía de ti.

—Eres un orgulloso y testarudo —Edward rodó los ojos —¿No me vas a ayudar a levantar al menos?

—Creí que podías sola…

—¡Odioso!

Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada y bajé la vista a mis jeans sucios.

Escuché a Edward suspirar acomodándose frente a mí en el pasto. Él se sentaba con la gracia de un modelo y yo caía aplastada a la tierra. Algo en el mundo no era justo.

—Lo lamento, no debí reírme de tu excesiva torpeza.

Lo fulmine_ nuevamente_ con la mirada y rodé los ojos.

Ondeó un pañuelo blanco frente a mi cara, buen momento para la tregua.

—Vete a otro lado con tus banderas de la paz.

—Sólo es un pañuelo para que limpies tus manos.

No volteé a mirarlo, no de nuevo. Quería que se fuera y me dejara tranquila.

Él tomo mis muñecas y con suaves caricias limpio el barro y las cortaditas de las palmas de mis manos; me ardía un poco sin embargo estaba acostumbrada, llevaba diecinueve años lastimándome de diferentes maneras.

—¿Me disculpas? —Pidió en _ese_ dulce tono de voz, el que claramente sabía lo libraría hasta de una cadena perpetua, Edward sabía que deslumbraba a las demás personas para tener lo que quería, y que me manipulara a propósito solo hacía que me gustara más.

Lo miré a los ojos y una sonrisa se plantó en mis labios. No era capaz de estar irritada con él.

—Sí, estas disculpado.

Sonrió en respuesta y yo mordí mi labio inferior.

—Con que ahora si aceptas mis disculpas sin replicar, pensé que me disculpaba demasiado.

—Es diferente, esta vez si había una buena causa.

—Siempre la hay.

—Pero siempre la desconozco.

—Eso es distinto —declaró esbozando una sonrisa.

Bufé. Con él todo eran acertijos a los que no les encontraba sentido.

Nos quedamos en un confortante silencio por minutos; dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo donde el tenue brillo de las estrellas y la luna adornaban el nublado firmamento.

—¿En qué piensas?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada importante —mentí ridículamente. Una actuación bastante patética ya que sabía que él se daría cuenta.

Apenas ahora asimilaba que nos conocíamos demasiado, cerca a Edward sentía la desnudez de mi mente.

Él suspiro pesadamente.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—No, no es verdad —contradije en tono firme.

—Sí lo es —llevó su mano a mi mentón y lo levantó de modo que yo estuviera mirando sus ojos—. Nunca te fallaría Bella…

—Discúlpame, no entiendo como no me quedó claro ahorita mientras me estrellaba contra el suelo.

—Tu sarcasmo es un inútil intento de eludir la verdad… Deseo que confíes en mí Bella —él estaba demasiado cerca. Su perfume hechizándome. Su galantería seduciéndome. Mi auto control siendo derrotado.

—No me pidas imposibles, estando contigo no confió ni en mi misma.

Bajé la mirada como si mis manos fueran más atrayentes que el apolíneo individuo que tenía enfrente.

—Alguien me aconsejó un día ser autentico…

—No puedo hacer lo que deseo.

Soy fuerte, él no me afecta tanto. No es como si él y su deliciosa y apetecible boca fuesen a mandar sobre mí. Me repetía una y otra vez intentando demostrarme que mi determinación no sería resquebrajada.

—No te reprimas —susurró muy cerca a mi rostro, su dulce aliento embriagando mis sentidos.

—Tengo que hacerlo…

Amoldé la palma de mi mano en sus pómulos perfectamente delineados, tomando su fuerte y masculino rostro en una profunda caricia que tenía implícita una desmesurada cuota de deseo y cariño.

Edward era demasiado importante para mí, más de lo que incluso yo misma, admitiría.

Me vi vencida por la tentación.

El poco autocontrol del que tanto alardeaba fue derrocado; así que por primera vez hice caso omiso a la insistente moral y lo correcto.

Me dejé llevar por esos sentimientos que hacían vibrar mi pecho, esas sensaciones que se agolpaban en cada poro de mi piel.

Por eso lentamente uní mi boca a sus labios carnosos y húmedos en un caliente roce que transportó un fluido de sensaciones a través de mis venas; un estremecimiento sacudió mi cuerpo.

Fue un efímero toque que condenó mi mente y alma a ser esclava de mis profundos deseos, ligando mis esperanzas y sentimientos a algo que nunca podría ser. Y tan pronto como se originó igualmente finalizó, remolcándome con velocidad a interponer espacio entre nosotros, rompiendo el ilusorio encantamiento.

Abrí los ojos.

La imagen que se mostraba ante mí fragmentó cualquier nueva sensación en mi consternado ser. Edward poseía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, luciendo notoriamente arrepentido y culpable; contuve la respiración conociendo que lo próximo que articulara aniquilaría mi mutilado corazón.

—Esto… no debió suceder… —no había reproche en sus palabras, sólo angustia, suplicio y… lástima.

Balbuceé una maldición por lo bajo y ésta vez fui yo la que me vi obligada a huir, aunque no hubiera escapatoria para el daño que yo misma me había ocasionado.

* * *

*****Hace referencia al ogro que vive en el pantano basado en el libro infantil ilustrado _Shrek!_, de William Steig (1990). Fuente: Wikipedia.

Te amo mi fucking half soul Azuela de la mierda.

Un enorme agradecimiento a mi Beta, madre y mujer maravilla **Saranya.x **porque ella me ha ayudado cuando lo he necesitado y siempre está ahí aunque no la haya llamado.

**Awww el flashback se me hizo tan tierno. Pero es solo mi humilde opinión. **

**Lamento como no tienen idea mi demora, pero la ingeniería que estudio no es fácil y estoy cerca a crear tres días nuevos en la semana para que me alcance el tiempo.**

**17 páginas de Word y la ¡Csm! xD Mi grito chileno(?)**

**Ay Bella, Bella…. Con que acosando hombres mayores(?) xD Dale que la entiendo ella ha aguantado mucho. Yo hubiese saltado a su yugular hace mucho tiempo… jajajaj ¿Ahora qué pasara? Dios si solo conociera que sigue… **

**¡Esperen! Yo lo escribo así que sé que pasa muajajaja **

**Siii bastante cruel… pero era broma(?) xD**

**Ok ya, intentaré comportarme. **

**Amo ver a Edward celoso y ahhh las adoro a ustedes chicas.**

**Este capítulo me ha costado más que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Se dio entre muchas emociones y cambios personales.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y lealtad para leer mi historia, sus reviews, sus alertas, TODO.**

**Que estén muy bien, **

**Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** El mundo Twilight y todo lo que tú y yo sabemos no me pertenece, es de Meyer. El resto de situaciones y locuras mostradas en la historia son mías.

Ellos traicionaron la confianza de los que querían, deseando más de lo que está permitido tomar. Un amor que alimenta el alma de dos seres; pero, ¿puede llegar a destruir a los que los rodean? Es difícil dejar pasar el amor por anteponer a los demás.

* * *

**Sin Límites: Porque las barreras dejan de importar.**

**_By Lizjoo_**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Dolor y lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. Mi almohada y cabellos empapados a causa de mi agónico llanto.

Repetía mentalmente centenares de insultos hacia mi persona, porque al fin de cuentas me lo merecía, me había cegado por el deseo y lo había echado todo a perder. Este era el momento que supuse llegaría, cuando estallara la bomba de tiempo que era mi latente atracción hacia Edward.

Justo él me había dicho que éramos _amigos_ y yo… yo jodía todo por no contenerme.

Y es que hace mucho tenía claro que lo que más anhelaba nunca se haría realidad. Era un dolor soportable, un ardor que se aplacaba por tenerlo cerca, por escuchar su voz, por ser al menos una pequeña parte de su vida. Porque no era solo el papá de mi mejor amiga, Edward siempre sería mucho más. Pero ahora él debía sentir lástima o desprecio por mí… Seguramente ni quería volver a verme.

¿Cómo me comportaría cuando estuviera cerca? ¿Qué haría él si nuestras miradas se cruzaran? Ni siquiera podría sostenerle la mirada de nuevo. Lo peor era el deseo desenfrenado de volverlo a ver.

¿Y si Edward le contaba algo a mis padres? O peor… a Alice.

No, no debía ser ilógica. Él nunca haría eso, ya que Edward _si_ era inteligente y maduro. Él sabría que comentar la situación sólo… lo empeoraría todo, si es que aquello era posible.

Cuando escuché sonidos afuera de la puerta de mi habitación, reprimí los sollozos. Al estar todo apagado mis padres asumieron que dormía.

Quería llorar y llorar hasta que mis párpados hinchados me obligaran a cerrar los ojos y el cansancio mental me arrullara en un sueño eterno; pero tanto drama era para una mierda, ya sabía que, en poco menos de tres horas estaría con el sol en mi ventana y el mismo hueco en mi pecho.

Al final, me dejé inducir hasta el anhelado descanso.

–––––––––

El amanecer nació tan solo un par de horas después. Como la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, mi habitación se inundó de la perlada luz de un nuevo día.

Bostecé adormilada entre mis sabanas; me tallé los ojos con el dorso de mi mano, mientras me sentaba y estiraba mi cuello.

No tenía idea de la hora que era y realmente, no me importaba. Mi mente obviaba temas superficiales como universidad, comida, fecha e incluso mi familia. Apenas volvió mi conciencia, sólo me concentré en _él_.

Pero por primera vez, sentía una desagradable sensación ante su recuerdo, ya que no lograba borrar la mueca de desconsuelo que vi y provoqué en la cara de Edward.

En el tocador del baño aprecié las consecuencias de mi hermosa noche. Nada para un cutis sano y deslumbrante, como el insomnio y un interminable llanto; mi rostro no estaba evidentemente en su mejor momento, pero mis ojos se llevaban la peor parte; ya que aparte de las nada sexys ojeras un poco más verdes que el día anterior, estaban los parpados un tanto hinchados y rojos, que ardían como el demonio.

Me bañé con agua helada que despertó mi organismo y agradecí al sentir que mi mirada se deshinchaba un poco, cepillé mi cabello dejándolo suelto y en algunas ondas poniendo mechones cerca de mi rostro. Unos cómodos jeans claros, una suave blusa negra con cuello en bandeja y mis zapatillas fueron todo lo que necesité para estar lista.

En el desayunador de la cocina —realmente pocas veces utilizábamos el comedor —estaban ubicados el señor y la señora que me trajeron al mundo. _Idiotas desocupados_. Tal vez si ellos no me hubiesen dado la vida o si solamente viviéramos en otra parte del mundo, no sufriría como imbécil por un _adulto_ y perfecto hombre que nunca sería para mí.

Sí, estaba pensando como una tonta, dramática, grosera e infantil persona. Pero, ¡hey! No había descansado en días y con mi humor negro, lograba despegarme un poco del infierno que me había buscado.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa ni siquiera me extrañó ver a Emmett y su magnánimo Jeep esperando por mí. Igualmente era normal que él nos llevara; sin embargo estaba esa molesta y chillona voz en mi cabeza, mi conciencia, supongo, recordándome que podría ser más de lo que parecía.

En el camino, Emmett y las chicas hicieron algunos comentarios de zombis y vampiros, en alusión a mi hermoso y envidiable estado. No tuve la capacidad mental ni física de replicar a sus bromas, por lo que cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza en la silla, ignorándolos olímpicamente.

La mañana pasó de forma extraña. No, falso. Todo estaba tan normal, que me harté. Porque mi mundo se quebraba y el universo ni se enteraba; era un pensamiento excesivamente egocéntrico, pero es que si volvía a ver radiantes sonrisas esperando ser respondidas en los rostros de mis compañeros, vomitaría sobre su mundo rosa y feliz.

Finalizadas las clases, Alice me invitó a su casa para terminar unas pinturas en óleo que habíamos empezado a inicio de semestre.

La expresión de histeria que me embargó involuntariamente cuando me lo comentó, fue bastante chistosa. Hasta me hubiera reído de mi misma, pero hoy mi ánimo no estaba nada flexible. Y es que ella no sabía lo que implicaba ir a la casa del hombre al que había acosado la noche anterior, aquel que casualmente, era su padre.

Todas las chicas quisieran tener una romántica historia de amor como la mía, casi me reí nuevamente de mi propio macabro chiste, casi.

Sacudí la cabeza para no desencadenar una nueva era de pensamientos oscuros cargados de ironía. Mientras, Alice me miraba expectante.

Ah…. Ella esperaba una respuesta. No tenía intenciones de aparecerme por su casa, pero tampoco mi atareado cerebro crearía una muy buena excusa, por lo que asentí y Alice me regaló una bella sonrisa.

—Vámonos ya Bells.

Me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta un taxi cercano. En el trayecto, Alice habló sin parar sobre una exposición de arte en alguna galería prestigiosa, ya que, según ella, era lo mínimo que merecían nuestras obras; por mi parte restregaba mis manos sudorosas en mis jeans, intentando disimular los nervios.

Al llegar a su casa todo estaba completamente silencioso y tranquilo, en hermoso contraste con la tormenta que se desataba en mi interior.

Así, el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos pintando y conversando de la historia del arte; agradecí al cielo que Edward estuviera muy ocupado como para asomarse por su propia casa en todo el día.

Empecé a revolver un poco de morado con el naranja de mi paisaje para crear así, el efecto del crepúsculo. Éste tipo de actividades me ayudaban a liberar un poco la tensión y a desahogarme de forma prudente; sin embargo dejaba a mi mente con la libertad que yo misma no me concedía.

En los últimos días me había replanteado muchas cosas, principalmente era consciente del cansancio mental y físico al que me estaba sometiendo por mi falta de sueño y tranquilidad, del daño emocional que causaba en mi y las personas que me rodeaban pero sobre todo, lo vulnerable que estaban mis sentimientos.

—Belly, hoy debes quedarte a dormir acá, no quiero estar sola esta noche.

Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos con ese comentario, la miré enarcando una ceja, ella entendió mi cara de confusión y agregó:

—¿No te lo había dicho? Emmett está acampando con unos amigos y mi papi salió a una conferencia médica en Orlando. Estará fuera unos días —ella hizo un puchero y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar.

Mi boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa, Edward estaba fuera de la ciudad y otra ola de culpa llegó a mi abatido corazón.

Él no me comentó nada sobre esa conferencia, no es que debiera contarme todo sobre su vida; sin embargo, era bastante curioso que no lo mencionara. Tal vez sólo estaba paranoica, tal vez no.

Pero al fin y al cabo no es como si una chica llena de hormonas fuese tan importante como para hacerlo huir de su propia casa. Ese pensamiento era doloroso, e irónicamente más sano que pensar que había perjudicado tanto a Edward que no quería ver mi patético rostro.

Lastimosamente, esa cómoda idea en la cual yo no le afectaba de ninguna manera, no duró mucho, ya que cuando recordé que hasta ayer teníamos planes de mirar este fin de semana salones para la fiesta, sentía que mis miedos podrían ser justificados, era bastante probable que Edward se hubiese ido por mi culpa.

Mi error había desencadenado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que no sé si lograría manejarlo; por una parte había perdido a Edward como _amigo_, además no podría ayudar más a preparar la fiesta de Alice, e igualmente sabía que Edward ahora se alejaría, así fuese un poco, de Charlie. La sola idea me hizo entristecer.

De igual manera, tatué en mi rostro una sonrisa creíble y amable, ya que Alice era la última que merecía sufrir por mis imprudencias. Ella era una mujercita sensacional, dulce y transparente; la persona que siempre me había entregado su total confianza y solidaridad. Una amiga que en el fondo yo sabía, no merecía.

Llamé a Renée y Charlie a sus celulares avisándoles que no iría a casa ésta noche. Les conté que no quería dejar a Alice sola, a Charlie le extrañó que Edward no llamara a despedirse y encargarle a Alice como hacía siempre que salía de viaje. Aquella conversación sólo apretó un poco más el nudo en mi garganta.

En la noche prendimos la televisión de la sala y nos dedicamos a hacer los trabajos que teníamos pendientes. Yo terminaba el informe de francés de Alice, mientras ella diseñaba las diapositivas de mi exposición.

Tanya, la madre de Alice, llamó desde Miami antes de la media noche; yo estuve cerca de Alice todo el tiempo porque sabía lo que sucedería en pocos minutos.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció cuando su madre le informó que no estaría en su cumpleaños, su mirada estaba inundada en lágrimas; sin embargo ella guardó la compostura y fingió que todo estaba bien, ella no paraba de repetir que igual se verían muy pronto y que le deseaba lo mejor en esos importantes desfiles. De igual forma colgó rápidamente porque no podría fingir por mucho tiempo.

—Ell… ella no estará Bells… —su voz se rompió al final y yo corrí a la cama y la atraje a mis brazos.

—Lo siento —confesé en susurros; y ella no sabía cuánto lo sentía, porque su padre debería estar aquí consolándola y no sabía si mi compañía era de mucha ayuda.

—Llevó más de seis meses sin verla, Bells, yo… la necesito.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron ante esas palabras, porque por más que deseara entenderla, mis padres estaban juntos y acompañándome todo el tiempo. Y estaba bastante claro que ella tenía una adoración especial hacia sus padres.

La consolé un rato más, hasta que su estomago hizo un sonido extraño, Alice soltó risitas sonrojada y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

—Gracias Belly, por todo —aparte de sentirme una pequeña hipócrita, sonreí porque Alice era una mujercita sin igual.

—Gracias a ti, Allie; igual la verás muy pronto, estoy segura.

—Lo sé Bells, nos iremos en dos meses a visitarla.

—¿Tú y quién más?

—Sabes que tu y yo.

—¿¡Qué! Alice, sabes que no tengo dinero para un tiquete aéreo hasta Miami.

—No tontica, tu regalo por mi cumpleaños será acompañarme y mi madre… ella sabe que tú vas en el paquete.

—Claro Allie, tu cumples años y yo ganó un viaje gratis a Miami. Aunque pensándolo bien… aguantarte nunca es barato.

Ella me sacó la lengua y las dos reíamos a la vez que colocábamos a hervir agua para hacer pasta.

La noche pasó rápidamente, básicamente porque Alice y yo no queríamos pensar en cosas tristes e hicimos una maratón de Adam Sandler hasta caer dormidas, con dolor en la mandíbula de tanto reír.

Nos despertamos pasado el medio día, con tanta hambre que pedimos crepes con granizados para almorzar.

En la tarde me disculpé con Alice, mintiéndole con la patética excusa a cerca de un trabajo de campo en el que Jake me ayudaría. La verdad, es que nos dedicamos a averiguar sitios para la fiesta; ya que no ayudaría al padre de Alice a sorprenderla, pues al menos le haría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Como Jacob ha sido conocido por no poder mantener su boca cerrada, le conté de mi supuesto plan de alquilar un salón a las afueras de la ciudad; pero realmente pensaba que la casa Cullen era el lugar ideal, ya que por mucho, era una de las grandes propiedades de la región.

Al día siguiente Charlie insistió en que Alice durmiera en casa, ya que Emmett aún estaría todo el día por fuera.

Jacob, mi madre y Alice se dedicaron a cocinar galletas y pasteles, a lo que yo me tomaba mi tiempo en el ensayo que debía entregar el viernes próximo.

La noche llegó después de la cena, Jake se excusó con Renée, hablando de carreras de motos y otras cosas que no alcancé a escuchar. Luego, Alice y yo decidimos ver las dos primeras películas de "_El Señor de los Anillos"_.

Entretanto veíamos el inicio de la segunda película, yo acariciaba el oscuro cabello de mi amiga, llegada la media noche Alice se quedó dormida con su cabeza recostada en mis piernas.

En algún momento también dejé de ver lo que estaba pasando en la filmación. Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos aparecían los créditos en la pantalla, bostecé e intenté estirar mi encalambrado cuerpo, pero tenía a mi dulce amiga sobre mis extremidades inferiores.

—No vayas a despertarla — escuché decir suavemente a Charlie, que se acercó al sofá y sonrió mirando con ternura a Alice.

La alzó en brazos como si no pesara nada y fuese un delicado bebé. Alice soltó risitas y bostezó mirando de soslayo a mi padre, la sonrisa de Charlie creció, marcando así sus tenues arrugas.

—Con que esta pequeña no está tan dormida.

—No mucho realmente —respondió Alice en un murmullo.

—¿Sabes que son los niños pequeños los que fingen dormir, para ser llevados en brazos a la cama?

Alice hizo un dulce mohín.

—Sí, pero yo soy pequeña.

Charlie asintió.

—Una pequeña consentida.

Tomó la nariz de Alice entre dos de sus dedos luego de acomodarla suavemente en la cama doble de mi habitación.

Ante estos hechos, un dolorcito se instaló en mi corazón porque este era el sentimiento que yo debería tener hacia Edward. No debía olvidarlo jamás, Charlie era como otro padre para Alice, así que lo máximo que podría hacer en mi caso, era alejarme hasta que esta atracción quedara en lo profundo de mí ser.

Me recosté junto a Alice y ella tomó mi mano entre la suya.

—Dulces sueños Bells.

—Dulces sueños cielo.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, era hora de pensar en mí y mis necesidades. Y justo lo que necesitaba esta noche era dormir.

Tres días pasaron, tres días en los que no supe nada de Edward.

Fueron más de setenta y dos horas que me habían servido para establecer mis prioridades, yo sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que no; de alguna forma debía olvidarme de él.

La desolación acomodada en mi pecho no me abandonó en ningún momento del fin de semana; pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle a mi mejor amiga por su padre. Tal vez era mejor no saber qué día volvería.

Alice pasó en la tarde por mi casa a recoger sus cuadernos y cosas del instituto, pero por estar mirando un partido de beisbol y compartir con Charlie, olvidó su computadora portátil. Necesitaba saber si la necesitaba para mañana o ella pasaría por ella después.

Le marqué varias veces a su celular pero sonaba y sonaba mandando finalmente a buzón de mensajes, seguramente lo había dejado sepultado entre las sábanas por lo que decidí intentar llamando a su casa, esperando que ya estuviera en casa cenando algo.

El teléfono timbró dos veces, hasta que al fin contestaron.

—¿Buenas noches?

Corrección. Hasta que al fin, contestó _él_.

—¿Aló? —preguntó segundos después, ante el radical silencio que se instaló en mi lado de la línea.

—¿Hola? —añadió finalmente con tono impaciente.

Intenté tragar el imaginario nudo que apretaba mi garganta, definitivamente yo debía decir algo.

—Hola…

—Oh Bella, eres tú. Creo que hay problemas con este teléfono.

Su tono de voz era ridículamente cortés, al punto que no sabía si llegaba a reconfortarme o por el contrario me perturbaba aún más.

—No, creo que la falla estaba de este lado, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. Estuve fuera unos días.

—Sí, Alice me contó algo de eso.

Intentaba parecer indiferente, no quería que se notaran los nervios en mi voz. Necesitaba disimular el enojo de que no me hubiese contado nada, cuando supuestamente habíamos sido _amigos_.

—Sí, todo fue de última hora, lamento no haber avisado. ¿Cómo están todos en tu casa?

—Charlie y Renée están bien.

—¿ Y cómo te encuentras tú, Bella?

Sí, él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no me había nombrado a propósito; pero ahora más que nunca debía recordar mi lugar, el cual se encontraba lejos de él y lejos de ser honesta.

—Mejor que nunca, Edward —agregué una sonrisa a mi cara, esperando que se filtrara en mi voz.

—Eso permíteme dudarlo.

Claro, él sabía que le mentía; pero era lo único que podía hacer, era lo que_ tenía_ que hacer.

—Disculpa, ¿Alice se encuentra por ahí?

—Eh si, está en la cocina, te la comunico en un minuto.

—Gracias

—Humm… ¿Bella?

—¿Si Edward?

Logré escuchar un débil suspiro.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Estamos hablando.

—Me refiero a que hablemos… personalmente.

Esta vez fue mi turno de soltar el aire de los pulmones. Estaba segura que los latidos de mi corazón se oían al otro lado del teléfono, mantuve la calma y contesté.

—Claro, pasaré por tu casa más tarde. Dile por favor a Alice que le llevare su computadora. Hasta más tarde Edward.

Antes de escuchar una respuesta por su parte, finalicé la llamada. Por una parte tanta conversación cordial con el hombre que no salía de mi mente, me alteraba más de lo que me podía permitir, asimismo no tenía la fortaleza para hablar con Alice en este momento.

Luego de sopesar si debía ir a hablar con Edward, me dije que era necesario dar la cara y ver cómo sería nuestro trato de ahora en adelante. Le conté a Charlie que tomaría un taxi para encontrarme con Alice y él insistió en que pasaría por mí en la noche, por lo que rápidamente guardé la computadora de mi amiga en un bolso, tomé mi nueva chaqueta de cuero café y me encaminé a la casa de los Cullen.

Le pagué al taxista y me quedé mirando por unos cuantos segundos la puerta principal, notando que era una vil cobarde y no tenía ni el coraje para tocar el timbre.

Suspiré finalmente y cuando me acercaba a la puerta, ésta se abrió.

Ahí, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, dándome invitación a que entrara, estaba Edward sencillamente apuesto, caballeroso y opulento.

Vestía con un pantalón de sastre gris y una camisa manga larga púrpura que hacia destacar el blanquecino tono de su piel y acentuaba el brillante verde de su mirada. Un simple humano que tenía las cualidades y defectos que hacían tan ardua la tarea de aislarme de él.

Me brindó una sonrisa sincera y yo respondí con calidez, adentrándome en la imponente vivienda; no sin antes advertir la distancia voluntaria que habíamos impuesto entre nosotros. Aunque me dolía, sabía que esto era lo mejor. Ni el mínimo contacto físico con Edward, sería una de mis principales reglas.

—Me da mucho gusto verte, Bella.

—Igualmente.

Pasamos a la sala y Edward se acomodó en un sillón individual.

—Por favor toma asiento, Bella

Hice lo que me pidió y bajé la mirada a mis jeans; estando sentados a menos de un metro de distancia la situación se tornaba incómoda y yo no sabía qué debía hacer o decir. Más le valía a Alice aparecer pronto.

—Lamento no haber estado para mirar los salones este fin de semana.

Alcé la mirada rápidamente, sin disimular del todo la sorpresa en mi rostro. ¿Haríamos como si nada hubiese pasado?

Seguro para él era demasiado fácil sólo bloquear ese mal recuerdo, al fin de cuentas únicamente fue "algo que no debió ocurrir", la mismísima nada era más significativa.

Si Edward haría las cosas de esta manera, no tenía otra opción que tragarme una vez más mis sensaciones y al menos conformarme con que él no me repudiaba por lo que había hecho.

—Acerca de los salones, estuve viendo varios este fin de semana. Me parece que lo ideal es pagar por el Salón Principal del Hotel Antartic para que así Allie no sospeche que se hará todo aquí en la casa —comenté con tono despreocupado.

—Esa es una estupenda idea, Bella. Mañana llamaré a hacer la reserva. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No fue nada.

—Sí, lo fue. Sé que tuviste que hacer todo eso sola, no fue justo.

—Realmente Jacob me ayudó bastante —le expliqué, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de Jacob volando en la moto con mi pobre cuerpo tenso, apretando los pies y las manos, rezando por no chocar.

Edward suspiró y volvió a sonreír, a mi parecer, de modo muy fingido.

—No importa, te lo compensaré esta semana cuando vayamos a mirar los adornos de globos y las flores —respondió con bastante entusiasmo.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no entendía nada. No tuve más remedio que preguntar.

—¿Aún… quieres mi ayuda?

—No podría hacerlo sin ti, Bella. Quisiera que me acompañaras a averiguar cada detalle, si todavía estás de acuerdo.

—Sí, por supuesto, Alice merece lo mejor.

—Gracias de nuevo, Bella.

—Hablando de Alice —recapitule que estaba aquí para entregarle su computadora—. ¿Por qué mi amiga no ha bajado? No sabía que podría vivir tanto sin revisar sus notificaciones de facebook —intenté bromear un poco.

—Si, en cuanto a eso… Alice no está en la casa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y fruncí mi ceño.

—¿Cómo que no está? —enarqué una ceja, esperando rápidamente una respuesta.

—No le dije que vendrías, así que está en casa de Rosalie —confesó Edward en un bajo susurro.

—¿¡Por qué harías eso!

—Te lo dije, quería hablar contigo.

Que Edward no me hubiese dicho las cosas desde el principio me llenó de rabia, de alguna manera me había engañado y eso no se sentía bien.

—Debo irme, Edward.

Me levanté velozmente de la silla, acomodé la computadora en la mesa y fui hacia la puerta buscando de prisa la salida.

—Bella, por favor espera.

Edward posó su mano en mi hombro derecho y yo frené. Lentamente di media vuelta para encontrármelo con su semblante alterado y una mueca de dolor en su rosto.

—Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho. Es sólo que debemos hablar de lo ocurrido, por eso quería que fuese a solas.

Tragué saliva, de lo último que quería hablar era de _ese_ tema. Pero sabía que las cosas no podían sólo quedar de esta manera.

—Entiendo si no quieres hablarlo, pero me parecía lo más prudente.

Su rostro a esta altura era una combinación entre los tensos músculos de su cara, pareciendo forzados a relajarse y sus ojos perdidos sin mirar verdaderamente cosa alguna.

—No, es lo correcto.

No sabía que decirle. Era posible que Edward esperara una excusa de mi actuar, que le dijera lo arrepentida que me encontraba, pero eso no sucedía realmente.

De igual forma no es como si nos hubiésemos besado, más bien yo lo hubiese besado a él. Fue sólo un roce, algo trascendental y relevante para mí; pero para él debía carecer de importancia.

—No quiero incomodarte, sólo creo que si somos amigos deberíamos poder hablar de las cosas.

—Sí, hablémoslo.

Bajé la mirada completamente avergonzada. Estaba manteniendo mi mirada gacha para no caer ante el hechizo de esmeralda liquida que eran sus orbes.

Acarició sutilmente mi mentón, levantándolo para llegar a mis ojos.

—Bella mírame —imploró con suave entonación.

—¡No! —contradije mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bella… por favor. Sólo mírame.

—¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles Edward? —demandé en un frágil quejido.

Pero sus manos, sus malditas, tentadoras y hábiles manos acunaron rápidamente mis mejillas obligándome a situar mi mirada en la suya. Él debería saber que mi voluntad era débil, muy débil.

—Lo difícil sería ignorar esto, Bella.

Su dulce respiración se fundió con mis suaves exhalaciones.

Y aquello fue inevitable…

Desee y ordene a mi cuerpo no hacerlo, pero él ya tomaba sus propias decisiones.

Uní nuestros labios en un significativo encuentro, un acto que dejaba expuesto todo lo que no podía callar más.

Su anatomía se tensó ante la llegada de mi lengua a sus labios, no hubo previo aviso ante nada, no hubo invitación para adentrarme en su cálida boca y beberme sus suaves y expertos labios.

Sólo tomé lo que hacía tanto había deseado; era un fruto prohibido por el que pagaría cualquier condena.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente; mi corazón bombeaba ágilmente sangre hacia todas partes de mi cuerpo, él sabía gloriosamente.

Era un beso corto y eterno. Perdurable e instantáneo.

Sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte; no quería ni imaginar en qué modo pagaría las atroces libertades que me había tomado cuando el destino me pasase factura.

Debería arrepentirme de lo ocurrido, pero no podía.

Descaradamente mi cuerpo sólo temblaba de júbilo ante el calor que desprendía su cercanía y su inminente contacto.

No teníamos la necesidad de despegar nuestras bocas para tomar aire; sin embargó debíamos calmar nuestras erráticas respiraciones. Lentamente, de la forma más tortuosa que fuese posible, separamos nuestros labios hasta sólo rozarlos antes de que Edward rodeara sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura, abrazándome firmemente como si no quisiese que desapareciera.

Bajé mi rostro, hundiéndolo en su pecho. Edward apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

Apenas empezaba a registrar lo que realmente había sucedido hace unos segundos. Mi elaborada respiración y su hechizante olor no me permitían la coherencia necesaria para entender que esto era _real_.

Él dibujaba círculos en mi espalda que relajaban todo mi cuerpo. Siempre mi organismo fue obediente a su contacto. Pocos minutos después nuestras respiraciones eran pausadas y profundas.

Estaba sumida en el instante de pertenecernos imaginariamente.

Empecé a notar el gran silencio que nos rodeaba y la incomodidad no se hizo esperar; me tomó unos minutos recordar que esto estaba _mal_.

¿Que había hecho? ¿Qué se debía decir en estos casos? "Edward siento ser una lunática y desearte tanto, sé que está mal mi comportamiento, pero tus adictivos labios tienen la culpa". Claro, eso sería lo ideal en estos casos.

Intentaba pensar con sarcasmo porque no era capaz de reconocer que esta realidad era atronadoramente maldita. Le huía a la desgarradora verdad escondiendo mis grandes temores, no había aprendido la lección y ahora vendrían las infaustas consecuencias.

Él también notó lo poco cómodo que se volvió nuestro entorno y lastimosamente me alejó un poco de su lado, sin soltarme realmente, para efectuar su penetrante mirada en mí.

—Ed-d-dward… yo… —tartamudeé patéticamente y agaché mi cabeza, una cortina de cabello marrón me libró de su imperiosa mirada. El escrutinio de sus orbes sólo atacarían más a fondo mi consciencia—. Lo lamento —articulé finalmente aún con mi vidriosa mirada baja y cerré los párpados con fuerza; no podía permitirme llorar.

Él debía saber que no me arrepentía; pero sentía lo sucedido, fui la causante de un aberrante error que no debió suceder y apenas el entendimiento llegaba a mí.

Por eso ahora entendía como hay momentos en que debemos pedir disculpas, como él había hecho tantas veces. Porque Edward al menos era consciente que estábamos yendo demasiado lejos, pero yo fui la que transgredió los límites; por eso, ésta vez era yo la que pedía que dispensara tantos errores que ya no tenían marcha atrás.

Porque ya a mi consciencia la había atacado un poco la culpa, Edward me había correspondido el beso, pero el sólo era un hombre y yo no debía tentarlo de tan insistente forma. Y pedía sus disculpas porque no podría soportar su odio. Acataría dolorosamente su rechazo, pero su odio simplemente me devastaría.

Edward tomó mi mentón con su fuerte mano y lo alzó suave pero enérgicamente hasta penetrar con su mirada mi contrariado rostro, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esos orbes profundos en los que cada tanto me perdía.

Su rostro era inescrutable, sus hermosas facciones mostraban entereza pero su mirada parecía estar perdida en la profundidad de su ser.

—Yo no lo lamento —sus palabras destilaron un fuego intenso que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Y estrelló nuestros labios con ansiedad desbordante. Solté un jadeo. Sus brazos me ciñeron contra él con tal ímpetu que sentía que nuestras pieles se fusionaban ante tan intensa caricia.

El beso cambió de demandante y fuerte, a un contacto cálido y dulce, hasta quedar sólo el leve rozar de nuestras narices.

—Sé que todo está malditamente mal —su mirada estaba cargada de emociones —y soy consciente de que esto podría terminar en un desastre; pero… sentirte mía por un instante es el error más dulce que he vivido, porque me ha llevado a conocer de nuevo la fugaz felicidad.

Volví a enterrar mi cara en su pecho, por mis ojos ya surcaban lagrimas que inundaban mis mejillas y no quería que Edward lo notara.

Más lagrimas.

—Por cierto, me gusta tu chaqueta Bella y… me gustas tú.

Sólo que esta vez era lágrimas de incredulidad y _esperanza_.

* * *

El agradecimiento a mi queridísima y adorada Saranya.x, la mejor beta-madre de la historia-del-mundo-Amén(?)

¿Cómo ven chicas? El capítulo empieza con lágrimas y termina con lágrimas xD.

Mis queridas y hermosas amigas y lectoras, pido una constante disculpa por la demora de mis capítulos. Pero claramente no soy escritora *(_Nota de la beta que se mete en lo que no le importa: sí eres escritora, éste capítulo lo comprueba_)* Es obvio xD sino… Ingeniera o al menos estudio para serlo y… juró que estudiar esta carrera es lo que me ha llevado a reconocer mi alma masoquista que ya ni… comer puedo.

El punto es que Liz puede llegar a ser una perra lenta e impuntual, *(_Nota de la beta Saranya: bueno sí puedes llegar a serlo, no lo dudo_) pero jamás una faltona. NUNCA dejaría esta historia.

Dedicado a Doroto que es un amor de persona.

En fin, menos palabras y más acción. Jajajja. Les agradezco SIEMPRE su preocupación y lealtad. Espero les guste el capítulo y estén muy bien.

Fuckin´ half Soul la Llama con su poncho y yo, te mandamos abracitos empalagosos desde Colombia. Te amo.

El capítulo estuvo listo en dos días pero demore más de un mes en hacer esta nota de autor. *Las lectoras miran a Liz con cara de morirás si sigues con tus malos chistes* Jajaja. Las adorooo.

P.D: Mi Beta puede opinar en mis notas de autor cuantas veces quiera. Para eso es mi representante legal(?)


End file.
